Memento Mori
by Juishi
Summary: [Post T:TDW] Loki se meurt, Thor ne peut se résoudre à échouer une fois de plus. " Sauvez-le, sauvez mon frère.. ! — Ainsi soit-il. " Mais voilà. Loki est alors condamné à vivre sur Terre car tel est le prix à payer. Avengers & crises en conséquences, personne n'est à l'abri et surtout pas Loki lui-même. " L'apitoiement n'est pas dans sa nature.. ! — Et la cruauté la tienne.. "
1. Prologue

Pouah. On dépoussière un peu par ici ? * tousse *

Entre deux chapitres (ré)écrit pour une de mes autres histoires, celle-ci m'est venue, comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Puis, comme elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir laisser mon cerveau en paix, je vous pose ça là, en espérant que ça vous plaira.

(.. Même si je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment ça va finir — ou quoique ce soit d'autre haha.. ! )

Anayway, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Cette histoire prends racine à quelques minutes avant la fin de Thor: The Dark World.  
— Je ne prends pas en compte la prétendue mort de Loki ( et tout les autres trucs supposés suivre)._

 _Il s'agit de mon premier essaie sur le fandom — pardonnez mes maladresses. ;)_

 _ ***** Je n'ai pas encore de ___Pairing_ en tête — s'il y en a un, ou quoique ce soit. N'hésitez pas à proposer donc ! ~_

 ****** On remercie chaudement ( moi en tout cas huhu ) **Damn Daisuki** pour sa correction ( pas de viol oculaire pour vous, donc ) cimer albert ! (a)

* * *

 ** _MEMENTO MORI  
'' Souviens-toi que tu vas mourir ''_**

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

" Je suis désolé " qu'il soufflait. " Je suis désolé. Désolé. " Et il hoquetait, un sanglot, une douleur. " Je suis désolé.."

Désolé de ne pas être le frère que tu aurais voulu avoir. De ne pas être fort comme toi. De ne pas être de ces types qui se sacrifient pour les autres. De ne pas être une bonne personne. Désolé de t'avoir blessé. D'avoir tenté de te tuer. Désolé d'avoir été jaloux, en colère — d'avoir abusé de ta confiance. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon d'être moi.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, poussa un gémissement pitoyable là, dans les bras de son grand frère. Quelque chose d'humide roula contre sa joue — une larme. Il hoqueta à nouveau. " Shh.. " lui dit-on. " Tout va bien se passer. Tiens-le coup mon frère.. " Et ses grandes mains chaudes parcouraient son visage, ses lèvres, épongeant le sang au coin de cette dernière, entre deux paroles lancées — fébriles — à Dieu-sait-qui.

" Je suis désolé.. " répétait-il faiblement. Ses yeux verts — trop verts pour ne pas être hypnotisant — plongeaient dans les puits orages qui le fixaient au travers d'un voile de larmes. " Ne dis pas de bêtises, gardes tes forces " chuchotait — suppliait — le grand blond.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que les choses se terminaient ainsi. Avec Loki, mourant entre ses bras. Il s'était imaginé des milliers de scénarios. Loki et lui se battant — Loki gagnant et le tuant sans aucun remord. Une bataille — une autre — au cours de laquelle il mettait fin aux jours du Jötun.. Une énième pour laquelle ils s'entre-tuaient. Une autre où il parvenait à le ramener à la raison. Encore une autre ou Loki lui tendait ce sourire un peu particulier — moitié malin, moitié sincère — et disait " Pardon " en promettant d'être sage désormais. Puis celle où rien de tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. Ils festoyaient toujours dans la grande salle du palais, du vin en veux-tu en voilà, des rires, des femmes, de la musique — les éternelles batailles.

Jamais il n'avait imaginé que Loki se sacrifierait pour lui. Même dans ses rêves. Son frère était bien trop.. lui, pour daigner échanger sa vie contre une autre.

" Fais quelque chose " murmura t-il à Jane, le ton rauque. " Aide-moi.." Mais elle ne bougea pas, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise — d'hésitation. " C'est mon frère ! " gémit-il sourdement " Je ne peux pas.. j'peux pas.. " et il resserrait sa prise sur le corps froid de son cadet. " C'est mon frère.. Pitié.. "

Jane était sidérée elle aussi. Bon sang. Ce type agonisait à même le sol, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et, elle était incapable de ressentir la moindre pitié. Elle haïssait Loki et n'allait pas s'en excuser. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait — après le Destructeur, après les Chitauris. Pas après les milliers de morts. À la place d'Odin, elle savait qu'elle aurait condamné le demi-Dieu depuis belle lurette. Mais non. Loki était Loki. Le frère de Thor — et il avait mandé une peine plus.. Légère disons. C'était stupide à son humble avis. Comme d'enfermer un requin dans une cage, aux beau milieu d'une mer de cadavres sanguinolents. Allez savoir de quoi il serait capable lorsque les barreaux de sa cage allaient s'ouvrir.

Enfin. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Loki était mourant — voire d'ors et déjà mort. Elle n'allait pas s'excuser non plus, de ne pas être triste — pas même pour Thor qui perdait son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas — pas se mettre à sa place. " C'est trop tard, Thor.. " souffla t-elle doucement, même si le corps du Jötun continuait encore de s'arquer en de grands soubresauts. " C'est mon frère ! " répétait le dieu de la foudre, défait. " Mon frère.. " il inspirait " Ma responsabilité.. ! "

Et cela fit tilte dans ses yeux. Jane le vit se redresser soudainement, portant un Loki agonisant entre ses bras puissants. Elle eut envie de lui crier de ne rien faire de stupide, par les dieux !

Mais Thor était buté. Et triste. Défait. Son cœur saignait.

Il hurla " HELA " de son timbre puissant — divin. " HELA " dit-il encore " SAUVE-LE. SAUVE MON FRÈRE." et la foudre dansait autour de lui, comme un balai mortel. Mais Thor n'en avait cure. Il n'allait pas échouer une fois de plus. Peu lui importait les sacrifices. Quel roi serait-il, s'il laissait son cadet mourir, ainsi ? Quel roi abandonnait sa famille lorsque les choses devenaient un peu compliquées ?

Un voile opaque, une ombre grande et étouffante. Hela esquissa une moue moqueuse. " Le Dieu a fait son appel. " rit-elle. " Quel est son désir ? " Jane frissonna — un mauvais pressentiment, assurément. " Ne fais pas ça " tenta t-elle suppliante. C'était une très mauvaise idée.

Mais Thor n'écoutait guère.

" Sauve-le. Sauve mon frère " dit-il — supplia t-il. Et Hela inclina un peu la tête, son sourire que plus grand. " Tout a un prix " s'amusa t-elle. Et elle glissa ses doigts fins et longilignes contre la mâchoire du dieu des mensonges. Thor resta muet, tête baissée. Hela savait déjà. " Ainsi soit-il. " Et la magie des morts fit le reste.

* * *

Vos avis ? ~


	2. Débarquement

Heyhey !

 **Question existentielle, avant le début de ce chapitre — ouais je sais, je suis lourde héhé —**

— EST-CE QUE VOUS AUSSI, AUTEURS: Quand vous commencez à vous renseigner sur un truc via google pour vos chapitres, vous finissez toujours pas faire totalement autre chose, après ça ? Genre. Voilà. J'étais partie pour relire la bio des personnages — histoire de pas raconter que de la merde hahaha ! — et soudainement, voilà que je me retrouve à regarder un tutoriel sur « comment faire des tresses à un chat » avec en fond sonore _* roulement de tambours *_ Breezeblocks — d'ALT-J ( vous avez vue comme la vidéo est BADANTE par ailleurs ? )

Bref. J'ai changé de style d'écriture — je viens de remarquer ça, en faisant la relecture des chapitres corrigés de ma fic Naruto. Et c'est fou comme ce style-ci prends de la place en pagination — sans pour autant être fournis. EST-CE QUE VOUS AUSSI ÇA VOUS PERTURBE ?

* * *

Bref — C'était le moment « l'auteur pète un plombs à six heures trente du matin; hashtag tout-le-monde-s'en-tape-le-cul-contre-un-cactus; hashtag fatigue-intense.

* * *

Tant que je suis perdu dans les notes de début de chapitre; merci beaucoup à **Dora Malena,** **Black Cat Plagg** , **Mayridever** & **Ange** pour leurs reviews & ajouts que ce soit en fav/follow— ça fait vraiment zizir ! Ce chapitre est pour vous, les filles ! _(?)_

— **Ange:** Pour ce qui est de ta remarque, vis-à-vis de Jane: Elle est sous le choc. _Bam,_ ils viennent de se faire attaquer par Malekith et soudainement, Loki se fait poignarder et agonise sous ses yeux. Elle n'est pas habituée à ce genre de violence — d'où le choc dans un premier temps. Puis hop — double ration; elle se rends compte que le _frère_ de l'homme qu'elle aime est en train de mourir sous ses yeux et elle ne _ressent rien_ vis-à-vis de ça. Pas la moindre tristesse ou pitié ( bonjour le truc bien déstabilisant ). Dans sa tête — tout du moins dans cette fiction — elle garde bien en mémoire que Loki a tué de _très, très_ nombreuses personnes. Autant avec le Destructeur, qu'avec les Chitauris. Alors quand Thor demande son aide, elle reste paralysée oui — hésitante en se disant, l'espace d'une seconde — « ce type est un meurtrier, il a ruiné de nombreuses vies, n'est-ce pas un juste retour des choses ? » et en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour l'aider ? Loki est un _dieu_ — elle est une _mortelle._ Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait rien pu faire. ( Puis, bon, il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire autrement haha ! (a) ). Bref, j'espère que cette petite explication t'aura éclairée. ;)

\+ Je suis toujours ouverte à tout _pairing_ donc n'hésitez pas ! ~

* * *

 **Memento Mori**

 **'' Souviens-toi que tu vas mourir ''**

 **CHAPITRE PREMIER**

 **'' Débarquement ''**

* * *

Des explosions partout, un champ de foire tel qu'ils n'en avaient encore jamais vu. Des cris. Des civils touchés — comme toujours — des pleurs ; des bâtiments qui s'effondrent. Steve pinça les lèvres, une colère sourde battante dans ses veines. HYDRA, encore et toujours, était derrière tout ça. Une expérience qui avait mal tournée, avec un _optimisé_ qu'ils appelaient ça. Un être humain a qui ils avaient fait d'horribles choses — injectés d'horribles produits afin d'en faire une arme, de le rendre plus _puissant —_ exactement comme lui. Steve n'était pas totalement con — loin de là à vrai dire. Il savait qu'en soixante-dix ans, beaucoup de scientifiques avaient bien tenté de reproduire la formule d'Erskine, en vain. Mais constater qu'en 2013 ce genre de chose était toujours courante, l'abattait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

" Captain ? " résonna une voix dans son oreille. Steve redressa vivement la tête, son attention toute redirigée vers la scène en contrebas. Il émit un souffle, las. " Quelle est ta position, Barton ? " demanda t-il, tout en sachant quelle réponse l'archer lui donnerait.

" Le champ est dégagé. "

Steve ferma les yeux — longuement. _Évidemment_ que le champ était dégagé. Il n'y avait pas meilleur que Hawkeyes pour ce genre de choses. Il ne suffirait que d'un mot. Un ordre et..

" Captain ? " fit Stark en survolant la zone au dessus de leurs tête, drapé de son armure rouge et or. " Il y a d'autres solutions. " dit-il avec une pointe de lassitude sous-jacente, lui aussi. " On pourrait se contenter de la neutraliser et.. "

" C'est trop dangereux. "

Un craquement sec résonna dans toutes les oreillettes ; nul doute que la Black Widow venait d'éliminer un de ses adversaires. Loin d'en paraître soucieuse, elle poursuivi, entre deux cabrioles ; " L'épargner ne lui rendra pas service. Elle est à peine majeur et viens de descendre une cinquantaine de personnes. Comment tu crois qu'elle vas vivre avec ça, maintenant ? "

" C'est une gamine. " protesta l'Iron Man.

" Raison de plus. "

Une boule d'énergie — de feu ou appelez ça comme vous le vouliez — percuta un agent de l'HYDRA qui s'effondra comme une masse après ça. Sa bande de potes alors armée jusqu'aux dents, ne tarda guère à le rejoindre, touché par un missile. Plus loin, un certain bouclier rond peint aux couleurs de l'Amérique abattit sa cible, lui aussi.

Parfois, Steve Rogers se disait qu'il haïssait son boulot. Donner des ordres ça allait bien cinq minutes lorsqu'il s'agissait de mener les hommes au combat afin de faire tomber les malfrats. Face à une gamine à peine sortie de l'enfance, Steve n'y arrivait pas. Peu importe qu'elle puisse être responsables d'un meurtre de masse, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à donner l'ordre de l'abattre. C'était stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Le Grand-Captain-América, vétéran de guerre, incapable de tuer l'ennemi. Tout ça parce qu'il portait les traits d'une fille tout juste adulte, une fille incapable de maîtriser les pseudo-pouvoirs qu'HYDRA lui avaient refilé. Elle était un rat de laboratoire meurtrier. Steve avait mal pour elle. Il était désolé qu'HYDRA ait jeté son dévolu sur elle. N'en restait pas moins, qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de presser la détente.

Bon sang, l'Amérique avait _tellement_ perdue dernièrement. Le _monde_ perdait tellement, à chaque instant. C'était profondément injuste, songea t-il dans un moment de faiblesse.

" Captain ? " résonna la voix de Barton à son oreille.

Steve inspira longuement et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à donner les ordres — l'ordre ultime en fait — lorsque, en contrebas, la gamine s'effondra comme une poupée de cire. Derrière lui, Natasha Romanoff retourna son _glock_ dans le holster présent contre sa cuisse, sans même sourciller.

…

Il n'était pas rare qu'en retour de mission, chacun échange ses impressions quant au combat qu'ils avaient mené. Pas rare qu'ils s'assurent les uns les autres, que tous étaient en parfaite santé ou tout du moins, pas sur le point de mourir dans l'immédiat. Pas rare que les discussions filent de bon train, tout simplement.

Cette fois-ci en fut exempt.

Dans le Quinjet, un silence de mort régnait en maître, à peine brisé par le ronronnement des moteurs et le bricolage intensif de Tony Stark sur son armure. Assis au niveau du cockpit aux côtés de Barton, Steve était perdu dans ses pensées et ne semblait pouvoir détacher son regard des nuages qui défilaient, de l'autre côté de la vitre — ou peut-être était-ce Natasha, dont la silhouette se reflétait dans le verre, qu'il fixait inlassablement. Personne n'avait osé commenter ce qu'il s'était passé en Alaska — là où la mission s'était déroulée ; dans le plus grand froid. Le fait que la Black Widow aie abattue une gamine de sang-froid, en avait surprit plus d'un. Mais pas son éternel coéquipier, pas Hawkeyes.

Il fallait croire que, parfois, ils oubliaient que Natasha était une ancienne agente du KGB, spécialisé dans les assassinat en tout genre, passé du soit disant « bon côté » de la barrière.

Comme Clint — qui lui travaillait pour le SHIELD, mais dont les missions étaient — pour autant qu'ils sachent — semblables à celle de la rouquine.

L'un comme l'autre — ils avaient les mains peinte de rouge depuis belle lurette. Tout comme Steve, Tony et Bruce, réflexion faite. Quelle drôle d'équipe ils formaient là.

" Ne te monte pas la tête pour ça. " souffla l'archer, lorsque ce dernier en eut assez de voir le _Captain_ ruminer dans son coin, ses sombres pensées. " Elle a fait ce qu'il fallait et si ça n'avait pas été elle, ça aurai été moi. Parce que c'est notre boulot, Steve. On arrête ce genre de _chose_ avant qu'elles empires. Que ça soit une gamine, n'y change rien. Pas à partir du moment ou il y a des victimes. "

" On aurait pu.. "

" La sauver ? " coupa l'archer en un roulement d'yeux. " Et elle aurait fini sa vie dans une cage du SHIELD ou dieu sait quoi encore. Les o _ptimisés_ sont rarement remis en liberté — surtout pas après ce genre de catastrophes. "

" Ça n'aurait pas été la première à bénéficier d'un.. _traitement de faveur._. "

" Certes, non. Mais tu l'a bien regardé ? Elle était à bout, crois-moi. Elle emmagasinait l'électricité comme une éponge absorbe l'eau. Et quand l'éponge sature, tu sais ce qui arrive, Cap'."

Ouais, il savait. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, les arques électrique d'un bleu pure, parcourir la peau de la gamine, comme un millier de tatouages mouvants. _Si Thor avait été là,_ songea t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Cette 'réussite' lui laissait un goût de cendre sur sa langue. La mission était pourtant un réel succès — si l'on épargnait les morts d'ors et déjà présents lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils avaient sut contenir la menace, gérer HYDRA et leurs foutue base scientifique — qu'ils avaient fait sauter, histoire de faire les choses bien comme il faut — et _l'Optimisé_ — le rat de laboratoire made in HYDRA — n'était plus un problème.

Steve souffla longuement. " Ouais.. " Il ne savait que trop bien, ce qui se serait passé autrement. Une surcharge qui aurait put être suffisamment puissante, pour faire sauter Anchorage — ou une partie, tout du moins..

Ses yeux s'attardèrent une fois de plus sur la silhouette réfléchit dans le verre du par-brise. Natasha à l'arrière, discutait avec Banner à voix basse, probablement à propos de l'élaboration de cette fameuse _berceuse_ que le SHIELD voulait mettre en place.

" Je déteste ce job " marmonna Steve pour lui-même.

Clint secoua la tête à ses côtés, un vague sourire d'inscrit sur ses lèvres. Lui aussi détestait ce job — tout en l'adorant. Il y avait juste des jours avec et des jours sans, Steve devrait s'y faire. La guerre, ça n'était plus les hommes qui se tapaient sur la gueule et se fusillaient en bout de terrain. C'était aussi les femmes désormais, les adolescents et les petites filles. Bienvenu au Vingt-et-unième siècle.

" Ne la juge pas trop sévèrement. " fit l'archer après de longue minutes de silence.

Il récoltât le regard un peu perdu de son aîné. " Qui voudrais-tu que je juge ? " demanda t-il sincèrement surpris. Il savait l'équipe imparfaite — personne n'était parfait bon sang de dieu ! — mais de là à se juger les uns les autres.. Ça n'était jamais arrivé, pas vrai ?

Clint souffla. " Natasha. Ne la juge pas pour avoir appuyé sur la détente. "

Il bougea dans son fauteuil de pilote, réajustant sa position tout en faisant virer le Quinjet à l'Est, après avoir pressé quelques boutons divers et variés sur le tableau de bord et fit basculer un interrupteur. À ses côtés, Steve s'était fait muet — sidéré. " Qu'est-ce que tu raconte.." marmonna le super-soldat entre ses lèvres. " Je ne vais pas la juger parce qu'elle a sut faire son boulot. Le boulot que _j'étais_ censé faire. "

Il échangèrent un regard — le genre qui voulait tout dire sans qu'aucun mots ne soit pourtant prononcés.. puis Barton reporta son attention sur le ciel dans lequel il naviguait — ou volait, peu importait réellement. " Bien. " dit-il simplement.

Et la conversation fut close.

…

La tension au sein du groupe, avait fini par retomber aussi naturellement qu'elle s'était accumulé. Ça n'empêchait pourtant pas certain de ruminer encore un peu dans leurs coin, toujours persuadé que ce coup si, les Avengers _auraient_ dû faire _plus._ Mais c'était un sentiment commun après tout. Même Natasha, qui avait pressé la détente, avait voulu faire plus. Trouver une solution. Seulement parfois, il y avait des combats perdu d'avance. Elle le savait. Bon sang, après toutes ses années.. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de regarder en arrière en se demandant « _Et si ? »_. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas être sauvé — point à la ligne. Il fallait s'en faire une raison, et avancer afin d'être plus efficace la fois prochaine.

...

Tous ne rêvaient donc désormais, que d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et éventuellement, une bonne pizza avant ça. Le rapport de mission pouvait bien attendre le lendemain, vue l'heure d'ors et déjà avancée de la nuit. Alors les douches furent rapidement prisées, les armures, équipements, combinaisons, tenues et tout ce que vous vouliez — fourrés au vestiaire et la cuisine bientôt envahie par les estomacs sur pattes qu'étaient respectivement Tony et Steve, alors bientôt suivit de Bruce puis de Natasha et Clint, l'éternel duo.

" J'peux pas croire que tu sois du genre à foutre des ananas sur ta pizza, Nat. " Grimaçait toujours Clint en constatant que la russe avait encore commandé une « immondice » poulet-ananas.

" Moi ce que je ne peux pas croire, c'est que tu t'attardes encore là dessus après toutes ces années ! " se moqua t-elle en prenant bien soin d'avaler son morceau de pizza juste sous le nez de son coéquipier.

Des sourires et autre regards amusés fusèrent dans la cuisine. Clint et Natasha étaient décidément le duo le plus divertissant qu'il ait été donné de voir, aux autres membres de la clique. Ils ajoutaient ici et là, une pointe de joie dans la dureté quotidienne qu'était leurs métier. Ils arrêtaient les méchants ensemble — vivaient ensemble, parfois..

C'était comme une famille au final. Une famille un peu décalée, barge. Et personne ne l'aurait avoué de vive voix, mais c'était ces moments là, ceux qu'ils préféraient.

" Fais-toi une raison, Barton.. " commenta Tony de son éternel petit air moqueur, tandis qu'il vidait avec enthousiasme, une canette de soda ; " Les femmes sont d'étranges créatures ! "

Il fit bien-sûr vachement moins le malin lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué au sol par la rouquine, son mètre quatre-vingt, ses cinquante kilo tout mouillé et une poigne de fer qui lui fourra de force, le mélange détonnant de sa pizza au fond de la gorge.

Clint ricana dans le coin — manqua de s'étouffer par la même occasion — tandis que Brune et Steve rirent de bon cœur face aux pitreries de ce qu'était censé représenter la fierté Avengers. Pas sûr, après ça, que les civils se sentent confiants à l'idée de confier leurs sécurité à une bande de héros en collant, se battant comme des gosses pour une pizza.

Et la soirée — la matinée en fait, puisque les sept heures du matin approchaient en grande pompe — aurait tout aussi bien pu se terminer sur cette note légère — tranquille. Ouais. Tous auraient alors regagné leurs « chambres », histoire de choper quelques heures de sommeil, avant qu'un énième malade ne débarque avec pour idée de détruire la Terre et ses occupants.

Oui. Ça aurait put être une jolie fin de journée ( de boulot ).

Seulement en prenant la direction de leurs quartiers, il passèrent devant une pièce bien étrange. Une pièce aux vitres claires, supposés accueillir les éventuels blessés — l'infirmerie quoi — dont les trois-quarts des lits étaient inoccupés.

Les trois-quarts des lits, sauf _un_.

…

" Tu a fais _quoi ? "_ répéta Steve avec une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix tandis qu'il ramenait le groupe dans l'un des nombreux salons du complexe Avengers — non sans avoir expressément demandé à JARVIS de boucler l'infirmerie à triples tour ( quadruple, pour être sûr ) — d'un pas pressé et colérique.

Thor eut la décence de paraître penaud, ses beaux yeux orageux alors baissé sur le sol de verre d'où il pouvait apercevoir l'atelier de Stark et ses innombrables machines.

Oui. Bon. La nouvelle n'avait pas été aussi bien accueillie qu'il l'avait espéré. Allez savoir pourquoi. Il avait été certain que les Avengers seraient ravis de cette.. _surprise._ Tout le monde était censé aimer les surprise, après tout ? Lui qui avait fait tout ce chemin pour ça.. mmh.

" Il s'agit de mon _frère_ Steve Rogers. " marmonna l'Asgardien en lui tendant un regard torve. " Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser _mourir !_ "

" Premièrement, ça aurait été une _très bonne idée_." siffla le mécanicien du groupe avec hargne " Deuxièmement, la Terre n'est pas un putain d' _asile_ pour les extraterrestre un peu trop _fêlés._ "

Probablement qu'il aurait été inutile de préciser que personne — Thor excepté — n'avait l'air particulièrement heureux à cet instant. La bonne humeur était retombée aussi rapidement qu'une pierre au fond d'un bassin. Ils étaient venu, avaient _vu_ et maintenant.. Ils avaient, pour la plupart, l'air d'hésiter entre étrangler l'homme au marteau légendaire ou le jeter au fin fond d'un volcan en éruption. Plus précisément, Banner n'avait cessé de gigoter depuis qu'il était venu s'adosser à la baie vitrée présente derrière la volée de canapés — il avait refusé de se _poser calmement_ comme l'avait proposé Natasha — cette dernière.. s'était laisser choir dans un des-dit canapés aux côtés de Clint. Clint alors tendu comme un arc — sans mauvais jeu de mot — ou comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Stark n'en menait pas large, animé par son éternelle colère, les poings alors serrés et la mâchoire contractée et Steve..

Steve prenait sur lui pour ne pas lui sauter dessus afin d'enfoncer son poings de super-soldat dans la mâchoire parfaite du Dieu de la Foudre.

Tony en aurait hurlé au plagiat.

" Modérez vos paroles, Tony Stark " rugit la masse de muscle et de pouvoir en fronçant ses sourcils blonds et épais " C'est d'un _Prince_ d'Asgard dont vous parlez. " Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter, d'un ton un peu plus buté — boudeur " Et il n'est pas _fou_. Il a juste quelques.. _Problèmes_.. "

Un éclat de rire retentit du côté du multimilliardaire; sarcastique, moqueur — exagéré. " Quelques _problèmes.._ " qu'il disait avec une pointe d'amertume sous-jacente. " Allez dire ça aux milliers de personnes qui sont mortes par sa faute. " Et il ricana un peu plus pour lui même, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de répéter avec ironie " _Quelques problèmes.. la grosse blague.._ "

" De la part de celui qui vendait des armes à des terroriste, c'est bien malvenu. " Rétorqua le dieu de la foudre, coupant comme une lame de rasoir.

Cela eut le mérite de clouer le bec de tout le monde— surtout Tony en fait, qui le toisait désormais avec colère. " Comment il sait ça, _lui_ ? Qui lui a filé l'accès aux dossiers hein ? " gronda t-il en parcourant la pièce de ses yeux impitoyables.

Black Widow soupira dans son coin — soit le fameux canapé dans lequel elle était affalé ( avec classe ) aux côtés de Hawkeyes qui lui, n'avait donc cessé de grimacer depuis qu'il avait vu.. ce qu'il avait vu.

Parce que oui. C'était bel et bien Loki qui reposait présentement dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Loki, le Dieu de la Malice et des Mensonges — celui là même qui avait tenté d'assassiner Thor deux ans plus tôt et presque détruit l'une des plus grande ville des États-Unis d'Amérique, à cause des Chitauris. Ce même Loki Laufeyson là.

" Malgré son manque de tact évident, Tony a raison.. " dit-elle doucement — non sans songer que c'était bien la première ( et la dernière aussi ) fois qu'elle accordait cela au philanthrope — Toujours prendre des pincettes avec un Dieu aux pouvoirs incommensurables. " Tu ne peux pas débarquer ici et installer ton.. _frère_ comme si de rien n'était. " Elle fit une pause, les sourcils alors froncés, à son tour. " Et bon sang, c'est quoi cette histoire encore ? Loki mourir ? Il n'était pas censé être enfermé à _double tour_ dans vos prisons _hyper sécurisées ?_ "

Le dieu récolta une paire de regards soudainement très intéressé et curieux aussi. Ainsi Loki avait failli passer l'arme à gauche ? L'idée commune d'envoyer un faire-part de remerciements au petit génie qui avait quasiment réussi ce tour de force, germa dans les esprits des supers-héros. Thor, après une grand expiration, se mit à leurs conter les derniers événements survenu. Greenwich, Malekith — le sacrifice de Loki et la mise à mort du dernier des Elfes Noirs et son retour sur Midgard.

Les regards s'entre-croisaient, sidéré. Ah. Bon. Ils avaient dû être vachement occupés dernièrement, pour ne pas avoir été mis au courant de ces faits.

" Est-ce qu'on a vraiment raté une _presque_ fin du monde ? " Demanda Natasha, une moue légère de collée contre sa bouche rose.

Elle récolta une tape légère contre sa cuisse, de la part de Barton qui lui fit les gros yeux. " Des Elfes Noirs ? " demanda t-il à la place, écœuré. " Vous avez combien de clown de ce genre, dans votre univers de _fou ?_ "

Thor leva les yeux au ciel, écarta l'argument de l'archer d'un mouvement de la main à la manière d'un chasse-mouche et toisa l'assemblé de ses iris orageuses.

" Là n'est pas la question.. " commença à s'agacer l'Asgardien. " Je.. Pour ramener Loki parmi les vivant je.."

" Attends, parce que Loki est _vraiment mort ?_ " coupa Stark l'air soudainement très enchanté.

Natasha ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer.. avant de camoufler bien vite son rire derrière un masque d'impassibilité parfait. Les nerfs commençaient à lâcher et cette soirée—matinée était décidément.. hors du commun. Ouais, voilà. Quoiqu'il en soit, si Thor avait été chat, songea la russe intérieurement hilare, il se serait probablement mit à feuler de mécontentement, toutes griffes sorties.

" Pas un commentaire à ce propos, Stark ! " gronda le dieu en resserrant sa prise sur son marteau divin. " Pas. Un. Mot ! "

Tony leva les bras en l'air, mimant une innocence parfaite. " J'airienditc'estbon ! " qu'il pépia rapidement sans pouvoir camoufler pour sa part, l'énorme sourire qui vint barrer sa face.

Personne n'était cependant dupe. Bon sang. Dans quelle merde Thor s'était-il donc mit cette-fois ? Le simple fait que Loki eut l'air d'être parfaitement vivant — quoique très pâle — dans l'infirmerie suffisait à les informer que non ; le Jötun n'était pas mort. Cela impliquait donc que le grand dadais tout en cape, juste là, avait dû faire un truc — un tour de magie Asgardien probablement et.. Qu'avait-il dit, juste à l'instant ? _Pour ramener Loki parmi les vivants.._

Steve sauta sur ses jambes, comme un ressort furieux. " Attends ! " gronda t-il soudainement, fébrile. " Qu'est-ce que tu entends par : _' Pour ramener Loki parmi les vivants ' ?_ C'est quoi cette connerie encore ? Qu'est-ce que _diable_ tu a foutu, Thor ? "

Bien qu'il ait une carrure particulièrement impressionnante — le genre qui pouvait filer les jetons et hanter vos cauchemars les plus terrifiants ( ou vos fantasmes les plus chauds mmmh ) Steve Rogers n'était pas du genre à élever la voix, comme un parfait cliché du type baraqué. Il était calme — constamment — avenant et chaleureux. Il ne jurait jamais — ou très rarement.. Bref. Le stéréotype parfait du type parfait.

Le voir ainsi perdre le contrôle fut d'autant plus surprenant pour lui-même, que pour ses coéquipiers.

" Je devais faire _quelque chose._ " dit l'Asgardien pour toute réponse. " Aurais-tu laissé ton frère mourir, Steve Rogers ? Ou aurais-tu tout fait pour le sauver, si les moyens t'avaient été donnés ? "

" Si mon frère avait été un mégalomane narcissique égocentrique et avide de destruction, alors non. Non, je l'aurais laissé crever six-pieds sous terre ! " coupa Tony Stark avec un certain agacement.

Avant que cela ne dégénère, Banner crut bon d'intervenir, l'éternel ton posé — désireux de calmer les ardeurs. " Peut-être que si nous laissions Thor finir son explications.. " proposa t-il l'air de rien.

Burton esquissa un sourire moqueur, avisant du Stark. " Ouais, allez Tony, arrête de lui couper la parole, le pauvre ! " Il grimaça lorsque Natasha lui enfonça son coude dans ses côtés. " Arrête de te moquer. " souffla t-elle, pourtant elle-même amusée.

Cette discussions partait totalement en couille, songea l'espionne avec lassitude. Steve était soudainement devenu silencieux — livide — probablement prit dans de vieux souvenirs — si bien que la russe en vint à se demander si Steve Rogers avait eut un frère pour se montrer ainsi soudainement déstabilisé par les propos du grand blond ; Clint n'en menait pas large, malgré ses tentative d'humour dérisoire, Natasha pouvait sentir comme il était crispé, prêt à bondir — à la manière d'un clown dans une boîte surprise. Banner n'était pas mieux — mais avait l'air de pouvoir se gérer et.. Stark avait reprit l'air hystérique-colérique de Steve.

Un gros bordel en soi.. Et dans tout ça, personne n'avait eut le fin mot de l'histoire.

" Tu disais ? " lança t-elle au fils d'Odin. Ce dernier eut l'air franchement exaspéré, et la Romanoff ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi.

" J'ai fais appel à _Hela_. " reprit-il comme si de rien n'était, en embrassant le salon et ses occupants du regard. Il précisa, en voyant les airs un peu perdu et les sourcils rehaussés ; " Elle gouverne _Helheim_ , le royaume des morts — l'un des Neuf Royaume d'Yggdrasil. "

Bon. C'était à peu près _pire_ que tout ce qu'ils avaient alors imaginé jusque là. Que Thor fasse appelle à une Divinité régnant sur le Monde-Des-Morts n'avait, aux yeux des Avengers, rien de très intelligent. C'était le genre de catastrophe qui méritait bien volontiers un 10 sur l'échelle des « Catastrophes Biblique » imaginé secrètement par les membre hétéroclite de cette équipe. Parce qu'ils leurs paraissaient évident désormais, que toute cette histoire tournerait fichtrement mal.

" Donc tu claque des doigts.. " s'incrusta à nouveau un Tony, bien trop fébrile. " .. Et une nana débarque et 'Pouf ! ' notre pote Loki revient parmi les vivants ? Putain, c'est quoi l'arnaque, Thor ? Pourquoi tu n'a pas tout simplement ramené ton _malad.._ Ton _frangin_ sur Asgard ; là où il a sa place ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'Odin va faire lorsqu'il va découvrir que son gamin-renégat traîne ici ? C'est le genre de connerie qui nous attire des guerres, merde. Tu crois vraiment qu'on est de taille à livrer bataille avec Môsieurs Odin tout-puissant ? Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de réfléchir les gars avant d'agir, sérieusement ?! "

" Tony.. " siffla Steve comme tout avertissement. Le mécano leva les yeux au plafond, excédé — boudeur. " Une fois encore, malgré le manque de tact de notre cher Iron Man ici-présent.. " ironisa le Captain en lui tendant un regard agacé. " Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas _totalement_ _faux._ Si tu nous donnait les faits concrets, Thor ? "

" Peut-être que si vos bouches parvenaient à rester closes plus de trente secondes, on aurait _enfin_ pu savoir _pourquoi-bordel_ Loki se joue patient des enfers à l'infirmerie sans que ça ait l'air de gêner qui que ce soit.. " grommela Banner sur ce ton hystérique qu'il venait apparemment de piquer à Tony.

Soupire collectif. L'horloge sonna huit heures du matin. Natasha poussa un gémissement plaintif. " Bougez-vous.. " dit-elle simplement en calant sa joue contre l'épaule de Clint, fatigue oblige. " À ce rythme, il neigera en Enfer avant qu'on ait eut le fin mot de cette histoire."

Nouveau soupire — lassitude collective, cette fois. Puis Thor se laissa choir sur l'un des tabouret présent près du bar, soudainement bien las, lui aussi.

" _Hela_ a été particulièrement clair, sur le prix qu'aurait à payer Loki, pour sa résurrection. " dit-il sans pouvoir empêcher la douleur d'éteindre son cœur. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire, par ailleurs, qu'il avait accepté le deal, aussi simplement que ça.

 _Je le devais,_ songea t-il en se forçant d'y croire, _Je le devais, pour le frère qu'il fut un jour.._

Les Avengers étaient désormais suspendus aux lèvres du Dieu de la Foudre. Un prix à payer ? Mince, ça devenait sérieux. Se pourrait-il que cette fameuse Hela aie décidé que Loki allait dormir pour l'éternité ? Est-ce que ça signifiait que Tony allait enfin pouvoir sortir sa plus coûteuse bouteille de vin pour fêter ça ?

Remarque, ça aurait expliqué le _pourquoi du_ comment Loki n'avait guère bougé d'un poil depuis son arrivée soudaine, songea le petit groupe de concert.

Ils étaient loin de s'imaginer que la vérité était _loin_ d'être aussi simple ET réjouissante.

" Contre sa vie, Loki paie de sa magie, de ses souvenirs — et de sa maison. "

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis les cris soudains des Avengers, qui pigèrent les enjeux de ces aveux.

" PAS QUESTION QUE CE MALADE RESTE SUR TERRE, BORDEL ! " fut la réaction première de Banner, définitivement hystérique.

* * *

La _team-pizza-poulet-ananas, levez la main ? (a)_


	3. Réaliser

**Heyhey.. !**

 _Nope, vous ne rêvez pas; c'est un chapitre nouveau tout beau et tout ( presque ) propre !_

J'espère qu'il vous plaira huhu — mais avant çaaaaaaaaaaaa

*roulement de tambour *

On _remercie bien fort_ : **Mlle Diamante , Love Manga 4ever ( ancienne** **Black Cat Plagg )** **Missbooking** & **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis** ( loué soit les c/c ; les fameux ! ) pour l _es reviews_ qu'elles ont laissés et les ajouts en fav/follow !

 _ *** hurlements de la foule (moi ) en délire ***_

Ça me fais super plaisir de voir que vous appréciez ce que vous lisez ( j'en perds mes battements de cœur, sisi ! ) & j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres.  
Surtout que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire; vous comprendrez en lisant héhéhé.

* * *

 ***** Je suis toujours ouverte à tout _pairing_ donc n'hésitez pas ! ~  
 _ ****** Sincèrement_ désolé si vous trouvez des fautes dans ce chapitre. J'ai tenté de le corriger du mieux que j'ai pu; m'enfin bon. Moi et le français.. haha.. Ahem !  
 ******* Question purement inutile; vous préférez le _"lignage"_ de ff pour les sauts entre chaque scènes; ou les **"..."** présent sur les chapitre 1&2 ?

* * *

 **MEMENTO MORI**

 **— ' Souviens-toi que tu vas mourir ' —  
**

 **CHAPITRE SECOND**

 **' Réaliser '**

* * *

Probablement que si la situation n'avait pas été _si_ dramatique, on aurait put s'accorder à dire que le quotidien des Avengers ne manquait pas de _peps ;_ qu'il était décidément plein de.. _surprises._ En même temps, c'était plutôt compliqué de faire les choses simplement lorsque le bâtiment regroupait en tout et pour tout ; un super-soldat de plus de soixante-dix ans ayant pourtant allure celle d'un type de vingt-cinq, trente grand maximum et étant capable de soulever un poids lourd à bout de bras ; un multimilliardaire génie de l'informatique capable de concevoir des IA à tour de bras ( lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de supers _-armures-de-combat-capable-de-voler-et-lancer-des-missiles_ ) ; une combattante de talent, espionne à ses heures perdues, exfiltré du KGB et autres diverses cellule terroriste russe capable de se fondre dans tous les rôles afin d'assassiner sans jamais laisser de traces, jusqu'aux personnalités les plus célèbres ; un archer de talent ( le meilleur de tous les temps apparemment ) capable de viser une cible à plus de cinq kilomètres et d'en toucher le centre à la perfection ( super combattant à ses heures perdues lui aussi ) et.. Un scientifique de génie dont l'ADN avait subit un peu trop de rayon _gamma_ et résultait que l'homme avait désormais la fâcheuse habitude de se changer en un monstre vert super-destructeurs de deux mètres de haut — trois ? — dès que la colère venait pulser dans ses veines.

Comment vouliez-vous que les choses soient _simples_ après ça ?

Et c'était sans évoquer le Dieu-de-la-Foudre-Hyper-Puissant, jusqu'à il y a deux ans encore, uniquement connu des pages _Wikipédia_ sous le nom de _« Thor ; Dieu de la Mythologie Nordique »._

Comment les choses étaient censée _bien_ se dérouler, après ça ?

C'était un cirque. La tour était un grand cirque et ses occupants, les singes que l'on montrait à la foules afin de les divertir. Des singes, voir des tigres. Le truc, c'était qu'avec les tigre, l'on pouvait être sûr que les choses ne finissaient _jamais_ bien. Et personne ne vous avait encore mit la _théorie du requin_ sous le nez.

Plus tard, avec du recule, les Avengers en viendraient à songer que, quelque part dans le monde — les enfers plus précisément — quelqu'un ( un ancien ennemi/civil/grand-père décédé ) avait dû se ramener avec un couteau chez le type chargé de bidouiller le Destin ( celui avec un grand 'D' bien en majuscule je vous prie ), pour le lui mettre sous la gorge et exiger de ce dernier, de faire tomber les merdes les plus infâmes sur leurs pauvres personnes.

Avoir autant de poisse en une seule vie, c'était sorcier.

Pour un peu qu'ils auraient presque pu croire en l'existence dudit sorcier à lunette, Harry Potter. Les Dieux existaient bien — les Elfes noirs aussi, apparemment — pourquoi pas les sorciers ? Question rhétorique.

Et malgré tout ça, malgré la certitude commune que cette situation finirait par leurs retomber dessus comme une grosse claque en pleine gueule; personne n'était totalement parvenu à dire _non_ au dieu de la foudre.

* * *

" Non. " Siffla Tony en tendant un regard absolument _pas_ content sur le grand dadais blond. " Nein. No. _Votch_.. " S'emporta t-il plus encore, dans de grands gestes colériques.

" Niet ? "

Natasha avait relevé la tête, abandonnant alors momentanément l'affinage de ses ongles, la lime suspendu à quelques centimètre de sa main qu'elle avait posée à plat, sur ses genoux, pour aider Tony dans sa quête de mot — de _Non_ en fait — traduit dans toutes les langues.

Le mécanicien émit un son dédaigneux, clairement vexé, fronça ses sourcils noirs et épais — signe évident de concentration — ; souffla longuement puis ajouta à l'intention de Thor : " _Ahneo !_ "

" Tu parles coréen, toi ? " rebondit aussitôt Banner l'air sincèrement surpris — quoiqu'un poil moqueur. " Je suis impressionné, non mais vraiment.. ! "

Le multimilliardaire prit la sage décision d'ignorer la remarque de son confrère scientifique, n'accordant son attention qu'à Thor. Thor qui glissa sa main contre sa nuque qu'il massa quelques secondes; histoire de détendre ses muscles noués. L'instant d'après, il fixait Tony Stark avec un air de chiot abandonné. « — _S'il te plaît.. »_ pouvez-t-on lire dans ses yeux trop bleus ; « — _C'est mon frère, ne me laisse pas tomber. Ne me laisse pas le laisser tomber, s'il te plaît.. »_

Tony serra les poings. " Je vous déteste. " qu'il balança presque sincèrement avant de tourner les talons.

Du café. Il lui fallait du café, s'il voulait continuer cette conversation sans risquer de tuer qui que ce soit. Son regard tomba sur une bouteille de scotch, oubliée.

 _Ça ne manquera à personne,_ songea t-il. Et il en versa le contenu dans un mug.

* * *

" Pour l'amour de Dieu ! " gronda plus tard, Steve.

Il avait fini par s'asseoir lui aussi, ses coéquipiers ayant jugé bien trop _dangereux_ qu'il reste debout à battre de l'air avec sa paire de bras bien trop musclée. Un Captain America énervé, pouvait causer bien des dégâts. Un Captain America énervé mais _assis_ , c'était presque plus sécuritaire. Au moins, il ne risquait pas de balancer son poings dans l'un des mur ( ou colonne ) porteur du hangar. Diable, Tony ne comptait pas _s'amuser_ à rebâtir un nouveau QG à chaque fois que l'un des Avengers trouvais cela particulièrement _malin_ de passer ses nerfs sur les murs — et toutes autres installions quelle qu'elles soient.

" Appelez-moi Thor, enfin ! " réagi ce dernier un peu ( beaucoup ) bêtement. Tentative d'humour carrément raté ou Total Sérieux ? Nul n'aurait pu savoir, mais les réactions furent immédiates.

Bruce sembla s'étouffer dans sa propre salive ; Steve eut l'air plus que blasé ; Natasha gloussa légèrement ( la fatigue on vous dit ! ) ; Clint soupira longuement.

Bon sang, ils n'étaient pas sortit de l'auberge avec un énergumène pareil.

" Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.." grommela le scientifique. Il venait vraisemblablement de reprendre ses esprits, après avoir stupidement manqué de mourir d'asphyxie ; merci Thor.

" Il n'est pas question que j'autorise _Loki.._ " Steve cracha le prénom avec une rage sous-jacente étonnante ; " .. à rester ici ! "

" Il sera _sage !_ " promis l'Asgardien.

On pouvait presque sentir l'agacement dans le ton de sa voix. Que les _humains_ étaient _butés,_ par son Père ! Ce n'était plus que Jane qui faisait preuve d'obstination à toute épreuve. Ses coéquipiers ( à ses heures perdues ) se montraient plus réfractaires que jamais. Par _Odin_ et toutes ses _Valkyries._ Il n'était pourtant pas en train de leur demander la lune, tout de même !

" _Sage ?_! " ahana le symbole de l'Amérique, " Est-ce que l'on parle bien du même _Loki ?_ Celui qui est responsable de la mort de milliers de personnes ? "

Thor leva les yeux au ciel.

" Non ? Personne ne relève l'oxymore ? "

Grognement chez le Dieu de la Foudre.

" Il a commit une _erreur_. " grommela t-il avant de se rectifier rapidement ; devant le regard quasi-fou du septuagénaire ; " Une _énorme_ erreur qu'il se doit de payer ; je suis parfaitement d'accord ; Steve Rogers ! "

L'homme claqua sa langue contre son palais, les yeux rendu presque noir de fureur. Allez savoir ce qui lui prenait soudainement. Il n'arrivait pas à _concevoir_ tout ce bazar. Loki presque mort ; soudainement dépossédé de _tout_ ; si bien qu'on tentait désormais de le leurs refiler. C'était.. injuste. Ouais, voilà. Injuste. Ils avaient d'autre chats à fouetter et ; garder un œil sur le magicien ne faisait pas partie de leurs liste alors d'ors et déjà _bien trop_ longue à son humble avis.

" Ça n'arrivera pas. " campa t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Thor leva les bras au ciel l'air désespéré. C'en était presque théâtrale, songea la Romanoff qui suivait désormais la scène avec attention toute particulière.

" N'avez-vous jamais eu de frère ?! "

Steve tressaillit ; Natasha redressa la tête, intéressé ; Clint dodelina, au portes du sommeil ; Bruce fronça ses épais sourcils ; Tony.. Tony n'était toujours pas revenu depuis son départ en quête de caféine et Thor.. Thor continua sa diatribe ; grands éclats de voix ; gestes erratiques.

" Loki n'est peut être _pas_ de mon _sang .._ " grondait-il désormais, alors qu'il usait le tapis sous ses pieds à causes de ses vas-et-viens incessants. ".. mais il n'en reste pas moins mon _frère !_ Il a commis l' _impardonnable_ , soit ! Il a été destitué de ses _titres_ , Odin lui-même l'a _désavoué_ devant tout Asgard ; il as _croupit_ au fond d'une cellule ; _seul — jours après jours !_ " Il inspira. " Puis _notre mère_ a été _assassiné_ et _je_ suis celui qui s'est rendu à ses côtés. Je m'en étais abstenu pendant bien longtemps ; mon _propre frère._ Imaginez-vous cela ; Steve Rogers ? Renier son _propre frère.. !_ "

La tête levée vers le plafonnier transparent ; celui-là même qui laissait le ciel visible à leurs yeux, depuis l'intérieur de l'habitacle ; Thor laissa le silence perdurer quelques instant. Des instants qui durent paraître des heures. Il était pensif ; mélancolique ; _triste_ , aurait assuré Natasha. Il était _triste_ et ses yeux étaient rivés sur le ciel qui s'éclaircissait petit à petit ; délaissant la voûte céleste et ses milliards d'étoiles au profit des premières lueurs du soleil.

Il inspira longuement ; plongea son regard semblable à un orage dans les yeux du Captain, déjà passablement troublé par les aveux du Dieu.

" Il a donné sa _vie_ pour sauver la mienne. Loki ; l'être le plus _égocentrique_ que je connaisse. Par mes Ancêtre ; même _Stark_ n'est pas aussi centré sur lui-même que l'est mon frère.. " Soupire. " Il aurait pu fuir dès que les choses se sont avérés être plus compliquées que prévu. Mais il est _resté_ et il en est _mort._ J'ai vu cette lame s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair ; percer son cœur aussi simplement qu'une lame pénètre le beurre. Parce que j'ai été incapable de me débrouiller seul ; parce qu'ils nous fallait venger notre _mère_. Loki est ma responsabilité. " Conclut-il.

Alors Steve se leva et tourna les talons à son tour ; un air profondément hanté sur le visage.

* * *

" Nope. C'est mort, pas moyen que je soit d'accord avec ça. Fin de l'histoire. "

Natasha enfonça son coude dans les côtes de son meilleur ami — appelons un chat, un chat hein — les sourcils froncés.

" Quoi ? " haussa Clint en lui tendant la même expression. " Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Nat'. Il m'a manipulé. Il a _violé_ mon esprit. Si tu crois que je vais le laisser déambuler dans le hangar comme si l'endroit lui appartenait ; tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude, ma belle. "

" C'est sûr que de le savoir perdu nul-part ailleurs dans le monde, c'est vachement plus rassurant. "

L'archer roula des yeux. " T'es de quel côté, rappel-moi ? " glissa t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme sous-jacente.

" Là n'est pas la question. "

" C'est tout à fait la question. On ne laisse pas un chien qui à la rage, côtoyer la sainte portée."

Elle tapota son épaule. " Met tes sentiments personnels de côtés cinq minutes, veux-tu ? " dit-elle sans se soucier de ce qu'on pouvait communément appeler « _le tact »._

Un instant, Barton crut qu'il allait la frapper — _très_ _fort._ Puis il se souvint qu'il était du côté des _gentils_ ; que cette nana était sa plus proche amie et que, frapper ses amis n'était pas la meilleure façon d'agir, ni même de régler les éventuels problèmes.

Surtout quand ledit problème était gros — pour ne pas dire _planétaire._

 _"_ J'ai failli te tuer. " dit-il finalement alors qu'une boule grosse et désagréable venait obstruer sa gorge.

La rouquine roula des yeux, à son tour.

" Oh _pitié_ ça n'aurait pas été la première fois." s'amusa t-elle en cognant son épaule de la sienne.

Cela renfrogna l'homme plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. " Ce n'est pas drôle. " Elle sourit. " Non, en effet. "

Mais que pouvait-elle ajouter d'autre ? Certes, Clint avait faillit la tuer ; de très près — plus que jamais en fait. Elle en avait eut peur. Pas pour sa vie, non. Mais parce qu'elle se doutait bien qu'après toute ses années qu'ils avaient fini par passer ensemble ; l'archer ne s'en serait pas remis. Parce que sous cette couche ; sous les blagues ; sous l'ironie ; sous l'agent expérimenté et tout ce que vous vouliez ; il y avait un cœur. Le cœur d'un père de famille — le seul de toute la bande —, le cœur d'un homme qui aurait préféré se couper un bras — pour ne pas dire ; s'ôter la vie pour les mélodramatiques — que de faire du mal à ses proches.

Clint s'en voulait toujours profondément de n'avoir pas su résister à l'influence du dieu de la malice. Parfois, Natasha percevait le regard de son aîné sur sa personne ; le regard sombre ; celui qui disait « _Et si.. ? »_ celui qui hurlait « _Qu'en sera t-il, la prochaine fois ? »_ et elle ne le supportait pas plus qu'il supportait son propre reflet dans le miroir.

" Ça se passera bien." dit-elle en pressant son bras.

" C'est sûr que, la dernière fois qu'on a eut Loki dans nos locaux, les choses se sont _merveilleusement_ bien passées. " intervient soudainement Bruce.

Natasha lui tendit un regard agacé. Sérieusement ? Elle avait une discussion _privé_ avec Barton et il l'a ramenait, _là_ , alors qu'il avait passé ces dernière semaine à l'éviter— depuis l'annonce du plan _Berceuse_ tout du moins.

" Ce sera différent cette fois. " crut-elle bon de préciser.

Les sourcils se haussèrent, autant chez l'archer que chez le scientifique. Même Thor, alors resté silencieux jusque là, observa la jeune femme avec curiosité.

" Vous les hommes.. " lâcha t-elle un poil hautaine ; ".. vous ne voyez et entendez que ce que vous voulez voir et entendre. " Puis elle pivota vers le Dieu-de-la-Foudre, eut ce mouvement de sourcils qui voulait clairement dire _' je vais vous faire la révélation du siècle, vous n'allez pas en revenir ! '_ et lança sa bombe. " Thor l'a dit lui-même ; Le prix pour que Loki garde la vie a été _sa magie._ "

* * *

Personne ne disait ' _Non '_ à Thor Odinson — en principe du moins — mais mieux encore ; les Avengers découvrirent qu'on ne disait pas plus ' _Non '_ à Natasha Romanoff. Et la Black Widow venait de pointer là, un élément important. Le genre qui pouvait être déclencheur de toute une série d'événements des plus divertissants.

Thor était presque parvenu à oublier ce détail. Étonnant lorsqu'on venait à penser qu'il ne lui aurait suffit que de pointer ce détails au reste de l'équipe ; pour qu'ils abdiquent plus rapidement — et plus facilement aussi. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Bruce Banner ne surenchérisse.

" Si vous pensez que Loki a besoin de la _magie_ pour semer la discorde, vous êtes encore plus sots que je ne le pensais. "

Ce par quoi s'était senti obligé de répliquer un Tony Stark vexé et entre temps revenu avec de quoi abreuver les troupes ; " Il est vert parce qu'il n'y a pas pensé plus tôt, haha ! " ce qui n'avait fait rire que lui.. Et sourire Clint aussi. Mais Clint était toujours partisan des blagues en tout genre, alors ça ne comptait que moyennement.

" Il n'a pas tord.." pointa t-il tout de même, un poil désireux de se faire pardonner après que le scientifique génétiquement modifié ne lui serve un regard blessé ( ou blasé, au choix ).

Et le silence était revenu aussi sec. Il étaient pensif ; pesaient désormais le pour et le contre, tout un chacun dans leurs esprits.. Tout en sachant qu'ils étaient déjà bien baisés. Qu'ils le voulaient ou pas; Loki était partit pour crécher un moment au hangar.

Amèrement; Bruce songea que si Steve ne s'était pas soudainement tiré sans la moindre raison apparente; les choses auraient été différentes.

* * *

Plus tard — après huit grandes tasses de café bien noir, bien corsé — Natasha s'était soudainement redressé, comme un vieux ressort rouillé et désireux de voir autre chose que l'intérieur d'un matelas troué. Les regards s'étaient dirigés vers elle ; elle qui fixait désormais Thor de ses grand yeux verts ; la mine presque hystérique.

Clint avait alors cru bon de vider la tasse de sa coéquipière dans la plante verte derrière lui, persuadé que le combo fatigue/café avait finalement eu raison d'elle et cramé les dernières bonnes connections de son cerveau.

Elle avait alors inspiré profondément puis avait demandé d'un ton un peu trop calme ; " Est-ce que tu a _réellement_ échangé la _vie_ de ton _frère_ contre sa _magie ?_ " tout en prenant soin d'appuyer sur certains mots en particulier.

 _Bozhe moy, faites que tout ça n'est qu'une grosse blague_ , se prit-elle à prier inutilement.

Mais Thor ruina ses espoirs comme on balaye un fétus de poussière devant sa porte.

" Oui. "

Et Natasha éclata d'un rire hystérique. " Il l'a fait." disait-elle entre deux hoquets ; " Il _l'a fait !_ " et elle repartait dans un fou rire nerveux.

* * *

" Je ne vois pas où est le problème." fit l'Asgardien bien plus tard, lorsque la rouquine eut reprit son souffle.

Alors son regard accrocha à nouveau la silhouette grande et puissante du Dieu, les yeux encore brillants et elle répéta un peu bêtement ; " Il ne voit pas où.. Il ne voit pas.. _Bozhe Moy !_ " sans même parvenir à finir sa phrase.

Elle repartait alors pour un tour, littéralement pliée en deux dans le canapé de luxe ; aux côtés d'un Clint moitié gêné moitié confus et sous les regards sidérés du reste de l'assemblé. Black Widow riait ; elle riait à s'en fait péter l'estomac.

 _C'est une catastrophe,_ songea t-elle pourtant, les nerfs en vrac et le rire résonnant.

* * *

" Ça en devient ridicule.." Commenta le multimilliardaire au bout de dix longues et interminables minutes.

Il avait les yeux posés sur Natasha ; Natasha qui hoquetait encore par à-coups, les yeux perdu dans le vide, les lèvres mouvantes. Il secoua la tête ; cette équipe était décidément totalement fêlée.

Il se servit un énième mug de scotch.

* * *

" C'est bon, tu t'en remet ? " demanda Clint en tendant à sa partenaire un regard suspicieux.

 _Respires un grand coup,_ s'obligea la seule femme de l'équipe ; _On respire, on reste calme.. Ne pas regarder Thor et.. Oh, fait chier.. !_

Son rire fit écho à nouveau, entre deux gloussements semblables à ceux d'une poule. Thor se renfrogna après avoir finalement compris que l'espionne se foutait royalement de sa gueule ; Bruce en était venu à étirer un léger sourire dépité après avoir finalement fait le lien entre la crise de fou rire de la rouquine, Thor et le _pourquoi du comment_ l'espionne la plus redoutée du SHIELD se fendait la poire comme une dinde; Steve n'était étrangement pas réapparu depuis sa soudaine fuite et Tony..

 _Allez.. Un dernier pour la route.. ?_

Et la bouteille de scotch fut ainsi vidée, puisse-t-elle désormais reposer en paix.

* * *

" Non mais sérieusement.." grommela Banner à l'intention de l'espionne ; " Expliques leurs la raison pour laquelle tu te fend la poire depuis une demie-heure ; ça sera déjà du temps de gagné.."

Elle avait finalement retrouvé son calme ; pour le plaisir de tout un chacun. Probablement qu'elle avait au passage, épuisé son quota de rire pour l'année, mais hey. N'avait-on pas qu'une vie ? Elle dû s'efforcer de ne pas rire à nouveau.

 _Pas ce pauvre Loki en tout cas, haha !_

Devant ses yeux brillants de malice, Clint se sentit obligé de lui fourrer sa propre tasse de café dans les mains — histoire qu'elle occupe sa bouche de façon intelligente — non sans lui tendre un regard équivaut.

 _Bois un coup et arrête de glousser comme une poule, pour l'Amour de Dieu !_

 _Si seulement tu savais, haha !_ répondait son regard bien trop malin.

Mais non. Natasha ne vendit pas la mèche tout de suite. Elle prit le temps d'avaler le liquide brûlant refilé par son coéquipier, l'esprit enfin clair. Bon sang, elle n'arrivait pas à croire — après coup — que ses nerfs aient ainsi lâché. Bonjour la réputation si jamais quiconque en dehors des Avengers venaient à en entendre parler. Une ex-membre du KGB qui se payait une tranche de rire alors que le monde allait finir à feu et à sang. C'était moyennement digne, tout ça. Pas du tout même. Les vieilles de la Chambre Rouge devaient s'en retourner dans leurs tombe. Mais passons. Le calme était revenu. Le calme _après_ la tempête, auraient approuvés ses camarades. Elle était plutôt soudainement partisane du fameux ; Calme _avant_ la tempête. Cette bande d'idiot boostés aux testostérones n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la merde dans laquelle Thor les avaient fourrés. Du genre.. biblique.

Appelons un chat; un chat.

" Thor.. " dit-elle après qu'elle fut certaine que ses nerfs ne la trahirait pas de nouveau ; " Qu'est-ce que Loki aime plus que tout ? "

" Lui-même ? " haussa Tony dans son coin de la pièce.

Thor referma la bouche.. _boudeur_ ?

Personne ne sembla même remarquer le regard un peu vague et l'air doux-rêveur de l'Iron Man. Pourtant, beaucoup — tous — acquiescent d'un mouvement du chef. Ça n'était nouveau pour personne, pas vrai ? Loki s'aimait ; en bon gros égocentrique qu'il était. Il s'aimait, aimait avoir le petit peuple à ses pieds ; il aimait pouvoir constater que le petit peuple l'aimait _lui_ ou tout du moins le craignait ; peu importe du moment que leurs yeux étaient rivés sur _lui._ Narcisse aurait put être son deuxième prénom que personne ne s'en serait étonné.

Natasha soupira, à peine surprise. " À part lui-même, je veux dire ? "

Les regards s'échangent ; curieux ; perdu ; sans réponse. Clint avait soudainement l'étrange impression d'être de retour bien des années plus tôt, face à son instructeur. Quelle était la bonne réponse ? La réponse qui animerait la petite lueur de fierté dans le regard de son aîné ? Il fronça les sourcils, une moue légère alors plaquée sur ses lèvres. Ah, voilà que la fatigue — la fameuse ! — le prenait en traite, lui aussi. Il poussa du bout de sa chaussure, le tibia de l'espionne.

" Crache le morceau, Natasha., Bonté Divine ! La nuit a été longue, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas accélérer un peu les choses ? " il fronça les sourcils. " Tu n'aide pas du tout là. "

" La _magie !_ " lâcha t-elle pour toute réponse, excédée. " Loki aime sa _magie_ plus qu'il ne s'aime lui-même, bande de.. Raah ! Peu importe. " Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais, un TIC d'agacement précisément. " C'est votre mère qui lui a apprit la magie, non ? " demanda t-elle au frère du dieu de la malice.

Thor battis des cils. Il recevait petit à petit les informations ; faisait le lien petit à petit. Il opina tel un zombie ; à peine conscient de bouger. La boule de sa gorge grossis ; le poids dans son estomac s'alourdit. " Oui.. mais.."

" Mais rien du tout." coupa t-elle un peu plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait réellement voulu; " Loki a mit de côté ses désirs de conquête du monde ou Dieu-sait-quoi d'autre... Il a mit sa rancœur de côté pour pouvoir se venger du type qui a assassiné votre mère.." Thor tressaillit douloureusement. " Je serai prête à miser ma carrière que Frigga passait plus de temps avec lui que quiconque ; qu'Odin lui-même. "

Acquiescement du côté de Thor.

Elle poursuivit ; mêlant lassitude et compréhension ; " Maintenant il n'a plus sa mère. Loki est comme un petit garçon. Sa mère est tout ce qu'il aime.." elle ne s'excusa pas devant le regard blessé de Thor, poursuivant pour les attentifs du coin ; " .. tout ce qu'il as et sa magie.. c'est son dernier lien avec elle. C'est l'héritage qu'elle lui a laissé ; peu importe qu'Odin l'ai désavoué ; peu importe qu'il ne soit plus un _prince_ d'Asgard. Sa mère est morte ; mais il lui reste sa magie.. "

Pause.

Silence.

" Il lui _restait_ sa magie du moins. "

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **—** Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? -*-

Une idée de pourquoi Steve a subitement disparu ?

Team #Avenger ou Team #Loki par ailleurs, ici bas ? *-*

( comment ça; je cherche à lancer un débat parmi les lectrices ( lecteurs ? ) ?  
Je ne suis pas si fourbe !

 *** cache la panoplie de goodies Serpentard *** )

Enfin bref !

J'aime Natasha. Natasha c'est la nana un peu épique et géniale qu'on veut tous dans notre épique en cas de zombie apocalypse. **  
Puis Clint aussi. Genre; c'est un peu le combo G&F Weasley si on le fout avec Pietro.

Aaah le fameux Pietro.. *** l'auteure en PLS; fond en larme ***

Bref² !

 _ **À bientôt !**_  
( ça rime avec _" un p'tit mot ?_ " (a) )


	4. Ténèbres

Hé vous, la forme ?

Voilà la suite de Memento Mori, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

 **Rapide RàR —**

 **Tristana:** Ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! J'imagine que tu as dû avoir quelques réponses ( à peine ), dans ce chapitre haha ! La confrontation des deux frères arrivera peut-être dans le prochain chapitre, qui sait ? ( même pas moi, à priori lalalala ). Tu tâte le vrai, vis à vis de Steve, pauvre Steevy, d'ailleurs. Toujours pas remis après toutes ces années (a). Peut-être que l'auteur lui apportera son bestbudy sur un plateau d'argent ( ou pas ), qui sait ? Toujours aucune idée pour la pairing, mais je note, ne t'en fais pas ! Merci encore pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût.

 **Guest:** Et bien, j'imagine que tu as ta réponse, désormais ! (a)

 **...**

Pour les autres, vous avez dû recevoir ma réponse normalement, sinon n'hésitez pas à vous amenez avec un fouet si ce n'est pas le cas ! :hide:

* * *

 ***** Je suis toujours ouverte à tout _pairing_ donc n'hésitez pas ! ~  
( D'ailleurs on m'a proposé aussi du **_Frosthawkes_** , j'avoue que c'est grave tentant lalalala ).

 _ ****** Sincèrement_ désolé si vous trouvez des fautes dans ce chapitre. J'ai tenté de le corriger du mieux que j'ai pu; m'enfin bon. Moi et le français.. haha.. Ahem !

*** L'auteure est à la recherche constante d'un.e bêta, alors n'hésitez pas à vous manifester. Que ce soit pour la correction, ou juste pour un avis critique, love sur vous.

 _ **En passant:**_ J'étais en train de me demander si j'allais introduire le côté Loki-mythe-slash-wikipédia ( avec ses enfants; _Sleipnir_ et tout le toutim ) ou si je m'en tiens au Loki de Marvel ( qui n'a pas de gamins, il me semble. M'enfin, je n'ai pas la science infuse; donc !). Bref, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos préférence; _like I said;_ l'histoire n'est pas terminée et est susceptible de changer à chaque instant !

 **Bref, place à l'histoire !**

* * *

 **MEMENTO MORI**

 **— ' Souviens-toi que tu vas mourir ' —  
**

 **CHAPITRE TROIS**

 **' Ténèbres '**

* * *

" Ainsi soit-il " avait résonné la voix dans sa tête, partout et nul-part à la fois. L'homme — Thor se souvint t-il — au dessus de lui avait alors semblé soulagé et, une lumière avait fondu sur sa personne. Après ça, tout avait été un peu flou, brumeux, _étrange._ Dans un premier temps, il s'était retrouvé face à une femme d'une froide beauté; probablement la plus belle qu'il ne lui ait été donné de voir. Elle était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe noire, le genre qui coulait si près du corps que cela laissait bien peu de place à l'imagination. Loki, parce que c'était bien lui, mit quelques instant avant de pouvoir détacher ses yeux de la créature, mais cela ne fit qu'agrandir le fin sourire qu'elle avait déjà en coin. Elle finit néanmoins par dire: " Tu ne m'aura pas facilité la tâche Loki, fils de Laufey. " après avoir fixé à son tour, un court moment durant, le Jötun.

Le demi-dieu avait aussitôt semblé de renfrogner. Qu'est-ce que les gens avaient, à lui remettre sans arrêt cet état des fait sous le nez uh ? N'en souffrait-il pas déjà suffisamment au quotidien ? Un grondement prit naissance dans sa gorge. " Comment oses-tu ? " siffla t-il d'un ton impérieux, pensant ainsi un minimum l'effrayer.

Mais cela ne fit qu'étirer plus encore le sourire de cette mystérieuse femme.

" Tu devrais montrer plus de respect pour la personne qui tient ta vie au creux de ses mains." fit-elle nonchalante.

Cela eut le mérite de surprendre le magicien. Les sourcils froncés par cet air marquant son incompréhension, Loki senti quelque chose en lui se retourner. C'était comme se jeter du haut d'une tour, un sentiment étrange de vertige, de peur. Le cœur qui bascule dans une poitrine. Une embardée magistrale. Loki se dit qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

" Qui êtes-vous ? " demanda t-il finalement, toute patience envolée.

Elle se mit à rire. C'était étrange, et beau et mortifiant à la fois. Les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent comme un seul homme. Une fois de plus, Loki se demanda comment il pouvait ressentir toutes ces choses à la fois. C'était contradictoire, c'était fou, ça n'avait aucun sens. " Ne le sais-tu pas ? " répondit-elle finalement avec l'air d'une gamine ayant l'air de s'amuser follement à bord d'un rollercoaster. " Ne le _sens_ -tu pas ?" disait-elle encore en se déplaçant tout autour de lui. Loki lui trouva l'air fébrile, déçue en même temps. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Elle donnait alors l'impression d'être partout à la fois. Devant, derrière, sur sa droite, sur sa gauche. Sa voix faisait comme un écho qui rebondissait contre les murs inexistant de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était noir et sombre, froid et effrayant. Et aussi simplement que cela, Loki su. Il su que se tenait devant lui — devant et partout à la fois —, la souveraine du Royaume des morts. Hela, de Helheim. Aussitôt, comme si la réalisation de ce fait là avait été comme d'appuyer sur un bouton « _play »_ il sentit ses os, son sang, sa peau, sa sueur — tout — se glacer, devenir froid et ses gestes — tout —, ralentir. La peur marqua alors seulement ses pupilles vertes, alors qu'il dardait un regard étonné sur elle.

"Comment ?" fut la seule chose qu'il fut capable de dire.

" Tu le sais déjà." soupira t-elle en faisant mine de limer ses ongles. C'était quelque chose d'absurde évidemment, mais Loki ne su s'arrêter sur ce détail.

Il avait comme l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas _que_ ça. Qu'il y avait _plus_. Il était aussi incapable de savoir quoi. Puis finalement, l' _autre_ réalisation le frappa.

" Non." croassa t-il, " Non. C'est impossible." Et il expira, l'air s'échappant soudainement de ses poumons alors que la vague impression que quelqu'un venait d'enrouler ses doigts autour de sa gorge le prenait en traître. Il suffoquait. Il suffoquait à devenir bleu, les yeux gonflé et a panique marquant son visage comme une brûlure à blanc. " Je.. Je n'p.." ahana t-il, " Je n'peux p.. pas.."

Et Hela fut sur lui en quelques secondes seulement. Les paumes de ses mains venant cueillir en coupe, le visage du Dieu, un triste sourire étirant à peine la commissure de ses lèvres. " Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de paniquer, fils de Laufey." dit-elle. Elle s'amusait. Était horrifié. Moqueuse. Douce. Loki n'aurait sut le dire, Hela était.. comme un gros nuage confus dansant dans son esprit, étreignant ses idées, ses pensées d'une accolade étouffante, chaude et froide à la fois. Peut-être que si la terreur de l'avait pas envahie dans tout son être, le jeune homme aurait put en être impressionné. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Le fait est, qu'il se noyait toujours dans ses émotions, tentant à peine une remonté à la surface, histoire de s'oxygéner. Non. Loki se noyait et se laissait clairement faire.

" Je suis assez déçue." entendit-il Hela marmonner, tandis qu'elle lui tendait un drôle de regard. Loki ne lui fit pas même le plaisir de réagir. Sa tête était baissé vers le sol, ses genoux repliés sous son poids, les bras tombant le long de son corps et, ses iris vertes camouflées par un rideau de cheveux sombre. Hela leva les yeux au ciel. " Grosse déception." qu'elle marmonnait, circonspecte. " Ou est donc passé ta fougue, Jötun ? Pas de sarcasmes ? De colère ? De poings levés ou de petits tours ? "

" Je sais pourquoi je suis là." se contenta de répondre ledit Jötun en se dégageant d'un mouvement sec, de la prise de la Déesse. " Je sais pourquoi. Enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, ne rime à _rien._ "

" Certes non, mais j'avoue que c'était assez.. divertissant." Elle fit une pause, se redressant sur ses jambes. " Heureusement.." continua t-elle plus tard, ".. ton _frère_ est un abruti fini. Aussi, parce que tu m'intéresse assez, Laufeyson, je fais t'accorder une autre chance."

Probablement que si Loki n'avait pas été _si_ surpris, il aurait prit quelques instant pour réfléchir aux mots de l'ombre dangereuse qui se tenait devant lui, dans toute sa fierté et sa grandeur. Il ne le fit pas. Le soulagement éclata sans sa poitrine, sa tête, son cœur, et, bientôt, sa tête fut vivement redressé vers la femme, et ses deux grand yeux verts, écarquillés et teinté d'espoir. Un rictus émergea sur la bouille de la Maîtresse des Lieux. Oui. Loki Laufeyson allait être un rat de laboratoire décidément très.. intéressant.

" Une.. deuxième chance ?" répétait toujours Loki, sous les acquiescements répétés de la femme. " Je ne suis pas mort." Elle secoua la tête, même s'il s'agissait plus d'un constat qu'autre chose. " Je vais vivre… par Odin, je.." Il fut sur ses pieds rapidement. " Ramène-moi !" ordonna t-il. " Ramène-moi auprès des miens. Thor il.. Les Elfes sont encore là où je suis.. Là où je les aies laissés !"

Seigneur, Thor était tellement incapable de garder son sang froid dans ce genre de situation, en était rendu Loki, à songer. Il avait certes tenté de le tuer, récemment. Comptait même probablement s'en charger une fois de plus sous peu.. mais maintenant. Là, ce qui comptait c'est qu'un malade semblait parti pour ôter la vie de son frère, comme il l'avait fait pour Frygga et.. son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Diable, pourquoi continuait-il de ressentir quoique ce soit qui n'était pas haine et horreur envers cette famille ? Une famille qui ne l'aimait pas. Une famille qui avait menti, trahie, blessé. Pourquoi, malgré tout, continuait-il à nourrir l'espoir que sa mère — _adoptive_ chanta une voix dans sa tête, qu'il mit rapidement en sourdine — était bel et bien en vie. C'était douloureux. Et il les détesta à nouveau, de faire naître ce type de sentiment en lui. Hela, elle, n'avait rien manqué de cela. Du cheminement de ses pensées, de tout. Elle était ici Maître en tout. Quiconque se voyait poser le pied sur ses terres, devenaient siens. Telle était la Grande Règle. Et Odin savait comme Hela était une femme possessive.

Pourtant, elle laissa partir Loki, la face étiré en une sourire mutin. C'était diabolique et beau, et inquiétant et rassurant et — le fils de Laufey ne s'en souciait guère — avait-il seulement remarqué ? " Ramène-moi." disait-il à nouveau, un pas fait en avant vers la Déesse du Néant. De la Mort. Du Rien.

" Bien-sûr, Loki." susurra t-elle. " J'espère que ta nouvelle vie te plaira."

Et le Jötun n'eut pas même le temps de s'inquiéter de ses mots, que des lèvres froides, peinte en noires, vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Il songea vaguement à l'horreur de la chose, son esprit moitié bloqué sur " Une Nouvelle vie ?", moitié bloqué sur ce baiser inattendu. L'instant d'après, une douleur aiguë sembla comme vriller son crâne, bousillant chacun de ses nerfs encore et encore. Ça tirait, pinçait, mordait, brûlait. C'était chaud et froid. Dur et cruel et, bientôt son corps fut prit de spasmes incontrôlables. Loki s'effondra sur le sol brumeux, une position recroquevillée vivement adopté, alors qu'il enserrait désormais sa tête de ses doigts fins et blanc. Puis la douleur monta, encore, encore. Et Loki cria. Il cria, malmena ses pauvres cordes vocales. Sa tête semblait sur le point de se fendre en deux et, un instant, le Dieu de la Malice pria pour que la mort le cueille.

Il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps la douleur fut là, perdura au sein même de son corps. Combien de temps il resta la bouche ouverte, à hurler jusqu'à ce que sa voix en vienne à se briser, tout simplement.

…

Il était brouillard, vent et néant. Brume, pluie, fumée. Un peu plus, peut-être même un peu moins. Comment aurait-il pu en être sûr ? Tout autour de lui était noir, froid et effrayant. Un instant, il eut comme un air de déjà vue. N'avait-il pas déjà vécu tout cela ? Le sombre, le froid, la peur ? _La fille_ , chantonna une petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête. Loki poussa un faible gémissement. Par Odin, sa tête lui faisait tellement mal. Où était-il ? Ses derniers souvenirs remontaient a..

" Il se réveille ? " crut-il entendre une voix gronder, plus loin.

Ses paupières battirent faiblement, essayant d'échapper au cocon douloureux de sa tête. Aussitôt, une vive lumière lui brûla la rétine, le faisant grogner. Vaguement, il perçu du mouvement à ses côté, puis, dans le brouillard de sa vision, une vision bien floue, hélas, il crut apercevoir quelqu'un. Une tignasse blonde, pas si longue que cela, mais pas non plus courte. Ses lèvres bougèrent, sa gorge fut sèche, et il sombra à nouveau dans les ténèbres, sur une dernière pensée; un dernier mot. " Thor."

Ce manège dura deux, peut-être trois fois de plus. Quatre grand maximum. Loki ouvrait les yeux, du moins, essayait-il. Il papillonnait, grognait un peu, parce que la douleur était toujours là. Dans ses tempes, vers son front, l'arrière de sa tête. _Partout._ Il grognait, gémissait, tentait d'ouvrir les yeux, se brûlait la rétine encore et _encore._ Et, lorsque ses yeux verts en venaient à s'arrêter sur un des visages penchés au dessus de lui, les ténèbres débarquaient pour l'arracher à la réalité. Il se souvint un court instant; _" Stark ". " Barton ". " Tho_ r." une fois de plus, une dernière fois. Après quoi, son esprit effaçait tout cela de sa mémoire. C'était douloureux et, même dans le sommeil, ce pseudo _coma magique_ , Loki se prit à vouloir que cela cesse. N'avait-il donc pas assez souffert dans sa misérable vie ? _Tu dramatise tellement,_ souffla encore cette fois à l'arrière de sa tête. Et Loki se dit qu'il commençait vraiment à devenir fou. Un peu plus qu'un peu moins.

...

Plusieurs heures plus tard, des heures qui avaient semblé être des jours; alors que le soleil finissait sa course journalière jusqu'à se fondre dans l'océan — ou tout du moins en laisser l'impression —, pour laisser place à la lune; Loki Laufeyson ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas passager, ce n'était pas l'histoire de quelques secondes. Il ouvrit ses grand yeux verts sur un plafond blanc parsemé de petits néons blancs, lumineux et aveuglants. Une odeur aseptisé envahis ses sens, et il cilla. Une fois, puis une deuxième. Sa langue décolla de son palais, le laissant s'apercevoir que sa bouche était sèche et pâteuse, il humidifia ses lèvres un peu inutilement. Sèche, elles aussi. Tout autour de lui était silence et calme. Peut-être un peu entrecoupé des ronronnements constant des machines qui devaient se trouver à proximité. En se redressant un peu en position assise à l'aide ses coudes, un grognement de douleur lui échappa. _Pas le premier_ , songea t-il sans savoir pourquoi. Et ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à son torse bandé où une tache rouge sombre commençait à s'étendre doucement, comme une fleur qui éclot. Les yeux écarquillés, il l'a fixa avec une espèce de surprise mêlée de curiosité. Où était la peur supposé être ressentis à la vue d'une telle blessure ? La peur de se vider de son sang. Celle qui étreignait le cœur et l'esprit ? Le fils de Laufey, pour ce qu'il en restait, ne l'a ressentait pas. Il y avait bien cette impression sous-jacente qui le tirait à l'arrière de la tête. Cette sensation qu'il n'aurait pas dû _être capable_ de saigner ainsi. Comme si sa peau aurait dû être plus résistante que cela, que son corps ne pouvait décemment se briser pour si peu.

Il inspira.

Pourquoi diable, était-il même alité ? Blessé ? Que s'était-il passé ? Ses doigts glissèrent contre ses paupières, qu'il frotta d'un geste dur et fébrile. Ses tempes furent massés quelques instants tandis qu'il s'efforçait de se souvenir du _' pourquoi du comment '_ il avait pu se retrouver dans une telle position de.. de quoi exactement ? Une voix souffla faiblesse quelque part dans sa tête et, Loki se sentit mal. Mal, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir des derniers événements. De ce qu'il lui était arrivé. De la blessure qu'il portait à sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur et qui brûlait comme l'enfer. Ça gueulait _' pourquoi '_ dans sa tête sans même qu'il puisse être capable de mettre le tout en sourdine. Une voix le sortit finalement de sa tourmente interne. Elle fit:

" Veuillez ne pas vous agitez." et Loki sursauta à la manière d'une biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture alors qu'il remarquait qu'en effet, il avait commencé à s'agiter. Son souffle était court, son cœur battant et, une pellicule de sueur avait fini par dégouliner le long de sa tempe.

" Qui est-là ?" s'entendit-il demander. C'était rauque et paniqué, chevrotant aussi.

Ses iris voguèrent au travers de la pièce, de manière un peu trop hystérique. Il l'a détailla encore, de tous les coins. Elle n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Suffisamment spacieuse pour accueillir du matériel médicale sans pourtant donner une impression de vide. La chambre était peinte de blanc sur toutes ses surfaces, excepté pour cette grande vitre noire qui lui faisait face et renvoyait son reflet. Il se vit là, allongé-assis dans cette drôle de position, le torse dénudé quoique bandé. Il remarqua la tâche rouge et sa peau trop pâle, même au travers du filtre opaque du vitrage. Il remarqua sa tignasse noire qui coulait le long de ses visage et les marque de fatigue qui ornaient ce dernier. Les cernes violettes sous son regard vert fade et éteint, comme si quelqu'un avait soudainement décidé d'oublier la lumière. Loki ne fut pas sûr d'aimer cette vision mais encore, il n'eut guère vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur ce fait là.

" Je suis JARVIS." répondit la voix sur ce ton étrange, robotisé.

Le malade eut comme l'impression d'avoir soudainement avalé une pomme particulièrement grosse et ce, sans aucune raison apparente. Il força ses muscles à ses détendre, un peu bêtement considérant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était de fameux JARVIS. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de tout, en fait. Inconsciemment, il recommença à s'agiter et, la voix-qui-venait-de-nul-part résonna à nouveau.

" Je vais prévenir Monsieur Stark de votre réveille, veuillez rester tranquille. "

" Où suis-je ?" demanda à nouveau Loki.

Il attendit quelque instant, le regard fixé sur le plafond comme s'il était évident que la mystérieuse voix devait provenir de là haut, où que ce fusse. Aucune réponse ne vint pourtant et, un sentiment de gêne-honte-panique envahit à nouveaux les sens du Jötun. Immédiatement, il commença à arracher les fils qui le reliaient aux machines, grognant à peine lorsqu'un genre d'aiguille flexible jaillit soudainement depuis son bras et provoquant un saignement important sans toutefois être inquiétant. Il n'allait pas subitement mourir pour un pauvre trous dans le creux de son coude.. n'est-ce pas ? Échappant à ses pensées parasites ( parce que c'était décidément tout ce qu'elles étaient, songea amèrement le fils de Laufey ), il balança ses jambes en dehors du lit, dégageant les draps en une boule uniforme au bout dudit lit, puis il mit un pied au sol, l'autre suivant rapidement. Il fut debout sur ses jambes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut à Tony Stark pour débarquer dans cette partie de la tour Avengers, en plein milieu de la nuit — 03H28, indiquait le radio réveille —. Deux choses se produisirent alors simultanément:

D'abord, Loki vacilla sur ses appuis, tentant d'agripper le lit de ses doigts pâles et faible, échouant et tombant à même le sol.

Puis, la porte de la chambre médicalisé s'ouvrant avec fracas sur un homme grand, brun et armé.

" Bon sang." grogna l'un lorsque l'autre semblait s'agacer d'un: " Je peux savoir ce que tu crois _pouvoir_ faire, putain ? "

Tony, le gantelet de l'Iron-Man équipé sur sa main droite, prit le temps d'observer ce qu'il pensait être un pseudo-malade, là, étalé sur le sol de la chambre médicale. Il y eut un instant de flottement, avant qu'un ricanement moqueur de passe ses lèvres. " Bien que le fait de te voir t'agenouiller devant moi me provoque un plaisir immense.." héla t-il avec suffisance, " Tu ferais mieux de retourner poser son affreuse personne sur ce foutu lit avant qu'un tir ne vole de manière _accidentelle_."

À ses pieds, Loki avait redressé la tête; ramassant son rideau de cheveux sombre derrière l'une de ses oreilles, tandis qu'il dévisageait Tony, le faciès marqué par l'incompréhension. Il oscilla aussi calmement que possible entre l'homme barbu et l'arme, supposa t-il, pointé sur lui; ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, sans même savoir quoi dire.

" Alors quoi, tu as laissé ta langue en enfer ? " grogna Tony en fronçant ses épais sourcils.

Loki secoua vivement la tête. " Non." dit-il en essayant d'ignorer le sentiment de crainte qui lui tordait désormais les entrailles. " Non, monsieur. ", qu'il reprit rapidement avec politesse, vraisemblablement peu désireux de se faire doter d'un nouveau trou en pleine poitrine. Ses grands yeux verts ne s'étaient guère détachés du visage de ce type. Ce type qui le foudroyait du regard. Ce type qui le menaçait. Ce type qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui pourtant lui paraissait familier. Il fronça les sourcils, massa ses tempes lorsqu'une douleur fantôme sembla exploser à l'arrière de sa tête — partout —, et grogna. D'un geste, il parvint à atteindre le sommier du lit, s'en servant pour se redresser sur ses jambes affaiblies et s'appuyer contre le matelas du plat de la main, sans pour autant y prendre place. Il était bien trop occupé à faire tourner ses méninges pour même penser à s'asseoir, au risque de tomber à nouveau.

Pourquoi était-il donc capable de lire la colère sur la visage de cet homme ? Pourquoi le menaçait-il ? Pourquoi semblait-il le connaître et pas l'inverse ? Qu'avait-il voulu dire par _" affreuse personne "_ ? Pourquoi la haine ? Pourquoi la rancœur? Pourquoi la crainte, la peur, l'animosité ? Les doigts du fils de Laufey tremblèrent, lorsqu'il serra le drap-housse d'un geste inconscient, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était encore là. Parasité par ses pensées, mais là. Vivant ( _vraiment_ ? ), et sain d'esprit ( _vraiment_ ?).

" Où suis-je ? " qu'il redemanda en essayant de faire abstraction de tout les trucs étrange qu'il parvenait à apercevoir sur le visage des gens, de ce type là, surtout.

" Tu ne devines pas ? Tu as presque faillis raser ce bâtiment, il y a un moment." lui répondit l'homme grognon.

C'était un genre de « Tu te fout de ma gueule ? » silencieux. Loki n'eut pas même l'air de remarquer.

" Je.. ne comprends pas."

" Évidemment." railla Tony avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable.

 _D'accord,_ songea Loki le plus calmement possible, _ce n'est absolument pas étrange du tout. Je ne suis pas du tout en train de converser avec un homme armé, menaçant et fou._ Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, n'est-ce pas ? Tout. Lui. Ce type. Le bâtiment qu'il était supposé avoir-presque-rasé-mais-pas-trop-quand-même. Sa blessure. Sa mémoire en vrac. Tout cela était juste.. fou.

" L'homme du ciel as dit qu'il préviendrais Monsieur Stark de mon.. réveille." hésita t-il doucement, les yeux presque baissés sur ses pieds nus; quelques secondes à peine, avant qu'il n'en vienne à ancrer à nouveau, ses iris vertes dans celle de son homologue. " L'êtes vous ? Ce Stark, je veux dire."

Et, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais voir le supposé monsieur Stark le fixer comme si une troisième tête lui était poussé ( ou comme si l'on venait de lui annoncer que l'alcool serait désormais interdit en vente ) sur le coin du visage le gêna plus qu'il ne le laissa paraître.. Loki compta mentalement jusqu'à dix, le temps qu'il fallut à l'homme pour reprendre contenance, baisser légèrement son gantelet, hésiter et le viser à nouveau.

" L'homme du ci.." commença t-il avant de comprendre que JARVIS était ledit homme-du-ciel. Il ne fit aucun commentaire là dessus, étrangement. Probablement qu'il lui était plus facile de répliquer par la colère, encore et toujours cette bonne vieille colère. " Tu sais parfaitement qui je suis, espèce de _misérable_ connard."

" Charmant." marmonna Loki sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le poings qui vola en direction de sa mâchoire, ne put être évité, évidemment. L'impact déséquilibra à peine le Jötun, pourtant ce dernier vacilla. Un pas en arrière et, il trébucha sur le pied de cet étrange support à fluide qu'il avait eue de plongé dans le creux de ses bras, lors de son réveille et manqua une fois de plus de s'étaler, contre le matériel coûteux cette fois. Si Stark ne fit rien pour prévenir la chute, il ne manqua pas de le foudroyer à nouveau du regard, en constatant les maigre dégâts — presque inexistant en fait —, si ce n'est une poche de fluide éclaté contre le sol blanc et auparavant propre.

" Putain " jura t-il avec la délicatesse d'un charretier, " fait gaffe ! "

Il y eut comme un bruit de gorge, le genre carrément outré, de la part du Trickster. Comment cet homme osait-il lui mettre ça sur le dos ? Les choses n'avaient aucun sens pour Loki. Loki qui, sans sa mémoire, sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait endurer aux Avengers, se sentait perdu. Et vide. Ce n'était pas un vide qui disait _' Attention mon pote, ta mémoire est un vrai bon gros gruyère_ '. Mais plus le genre qui le faisait sentir comme si.. on lui avait arraché un membre. Un bras, une jambe, pour ce qu'il en savait. Pourtant, les deux étaient bels et bien là et fonctionnels. De quoi le rendre légèrement ( fou ) hystérique.

" Ça vous prends souvent de frapper les gens sans raison ?" finit-il par demander, lorsqu'il eut à son tour reprit contenance.

Il se tenait un peu en retrait, les cuisse appuyé contre le matelas du lit, les mains légèrement levées devant lui — à peine —, juste au cas ou, l'autre voudrait s'essayer à la boxe à nouveau.

" Arrête ton char." se contenta de répondre l'homme-pas-du-tout-commode. " Tu ne peux pas débarquer hauts les cœurs et faire comme si de rien n'était. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, putain. T'as détruits des vies espèce de connard. Et tu oses te pointer sous _mon_ toit ?.."

Loki déconnecta à peu près à ce moment. L'autre continua à parler, sans pour autant de rendre compte que, désormais son interlocuteur de l'écoutait plus. Non, il était bien trop plongé dans ses pensées. Les sourcils froncés, la tronche froissées, il repassait les mots du mec-pas-très-sympa dans sa petite tête brune. _Détruits des vies ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ?_ _Espèce de connard. Connard._ Il pinça les lèvres. _Connard._ Ses poings furent serrés contre ses cuisses. _Connard._ Il s'efforça de penser à autre chose. Sans grande réussite. Mais de quoi diable parlait-il donc ? _Pourquoi_ par tous les _dieux_ cet homme était-il _si_ en _colère_ après lui ? Pourquoi se sentait-il comme un gamin en pleine engueulade parentale ? Pire, comme un _monstre_ à qui l'on avait à reprocher, tout les malheurs du monde ? Sa gorge se serra sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer. _Monstre_ était un mot beaucoup trop familier dans son esprit. Et douloureux. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. _Bon sang_ , songea t-il alors qu'il revenait fixer ses pieds avec attention, comme s'ils étaient la chose la plus incroyable qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

" .. ta _mère_ aurait probablement honte de toi, putain.." que continuait Tony, perdu dans son discours de haine.

Et ce fut comme un coup de poing en plein cœur. Ce fut douloureux et amer. Et humide aussi. Loki mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que son visage était humide. Que ses yeux coulaient, sans pouvoir arrêter, que ses lèvres tremblaient.. Il mit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'il était en train de pleurer sans aucune raison apparente. La boule désagréable était là, dans sa gorge, dans sa poitrine, dans le creux de son ventre. Ses mains, son corps, lui tout entier, tremblait. Un son à mi chemin entre la plainte et le gémissement passa ses lèvres et, enfin Tony daigna reporter son attention sur l'objet de tous ses malheur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, son expression fut incrédule.

" Qu'est-ce que.." bafouilla t-il dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Alors la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans son dos, le faisant légèrement sursauter et, son gantelet revint pendouiller le long de son corps, toujours enfilé sur sa main. Une tignasse rousse pointa entre la chambranle et la porte, rattaché à une femme dont le regard inquiet se posa un instant sur Tony, tandis qu'elle demandait; tout sourcils haussés:

" Hé, est-ce que tout vas bien ? J'ai entendu du grab.." ses yeux capturèrent l'expression de détresse de leurs prisonnier slash malade et, exactement comme l'Iron-Man avant elle, la stupeur vint marquer son visage. " Bordel." qu'elle fit en pénétrant dans la pièce. " Est-ce qu'il.."

Tony hocha lentement la tête. Comme s'il venait de voir la mort en personne et, qu'il ne savait toujours pas s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose. " _Oh_." fit-elle inutilement. Puis elle fila une tape contre l'épaule du milliardaire. " Pourquoi est-ce qu'il _pleure_ ? " Tony s'outra d'un " _Aie_ ! " sonore.

" Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais la moindre idée de pourquoi ce type est en train de chialer, bordel ! "

Quelqu'un bouscula légèrement Natasha, là, dans l'entrée de la chambre médicalisé. Barton, comme sa coéquipière avant lui ( décidément, c'était la nuit des imitations.. ), passa la tête dans l'entre-porte. " Hé, qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans la chambre de Lo.." Il y eut un moment de silence. " _Oh_." fit-il à son tour. " Est-ce que je deviens fou ou est-ce que Loki est en train de _chialer_ comme une _gamine_ de huit ans ?" demanda t-il soudainement avec l'air du type en train de lutter contre un fou-rire monstre.

Un hoquet lui répondit pour toute réponse. Contre le lit, Loki n'avait même pas eut l'air de remarquer l'agitation qu'il avait provoqué. Il avait resserré ses bras contre son torse, s'entourant d'une sorte de cocon de lui-même dans une vaine tentative de protection ou allez savoir quoi, tandis que ses épaules s'agitaient de soubresauts. Tout était flou, partout. Autour de lui, dans sa tête. Son cœur lui faisait mal, et il lui sembla pendant un instant qu'il ne tarderait pas à rendre son repas — ou quoiqu'il puisse avoir dans l'estomac — sur le sol blanc et quasi immaculé. Tout ça à cause d'un simple mot. _Mère_ , songea t-il, _mère_. Une silhouette sombre et majestueuse sembla se former dans son esprit. Une tignasse blonde et soyeuse, un port altier et.. un visage inexistant. Il n'y arrivait pas, remarqua t-il avec désespoir. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le moindre visage sur cette silhouette qu'il semblait associer à sa mère. Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

" Clint." réprimanda plus loin, l'espionne. Elle avisa de Loki et sa bulle de panique, lorsque la lumière sembla se faire dans son esprit. _" Je crois qu'il vient de piger pour sa magie."_ qu'elle lui dit, usant de la langue des signes, discrétion oblige.

Le sourcil droit de l'archer se releva, un ' _sans blague ?'_ silencieux qui fit rouler les yeux de sa partenaire.

Toutefois, songea t-elle, ce Loki était à milles lieues de ce qu'elle s'était laissé imaginer ce moment. Où était passé la crise de colère ? L'éventuelle menace ( inutile ) d'une destruction du monde pour toute vengeance ? Où étaient les insultes, la rage, la démence ? Ses lèvres furent pincée en une fine ligne, soucieuse. Ça n'était pas du tout ainsi que les choses auraient dû se passer. Et, honnêtement, elle ne savait pas si elle préférait la réaction d'un Loki en larme, à celle d'un Loki fou de rage ( et probablement aussi dangereux par la même occasion ). C'était autant déstabilisant, que gênant et, pour tout le monde.

" Loki." finit-elle par dire en s'avançant d'un pas, sous le regard alarmé de ses coéquipiers.

Ce dernier ne sembla même pas réagir. Pas de mouvement de recule, pas d'attention porté sur sa personne. Il était debout là, toujours comme recroquevillé sur lui-même et muet dans ses sanglots. Barton et elle échangèrent un regard, Tony roula des yeux alors qu'il songeait à combien il faudrait qu'il se mette aux langage des signes, lui aussi. C'était une réflexion stupide et, probablement peu approprié, mais que vouliez-vous ? C'était une situation étrange et, a situation étrange, réflexion étrange. Ça coulait de source.

" Je crois qu'il est cassé." finit par émettre le concepteur de l'Iron-Man. " Genre, cassé- _cassé_."

Mais il fut ignoré. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix robotisé se fasse entendre; dans toute sa sagesse.

" Je crois pouvoir affirmer, si Monsieur me le permet, " avait commencé JARVIS tandis que son maître se faisait surprendre en plein roulage d'yeux; ".. que cela n'a aucun rapport avec les suppositions de miss Romanoff."

" Ah." fit simplement Barton en jetant un coup d'œil vers le plafond tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait _vraiment_ personne de caché dans ce dernier. " Voilà qui nous avance."

Il fut soit dit en passant, totalement ignoré par le majordome robotique. Non, JARVIS était bien trop occupé à exposer son point de vue à l'assemblée ( Tony Stark, en outre ). Il dit: " Monsieur Laufeyson montre des signes d'amnésie." et aussi: " Il ne semble pas reconnaître l'endroit. Ni même vous, monsieur." d'un ton qui aurait pu laisser penser que, ce genre de chose était tout de même assez incroyable. Tony n'était après tout, pas le genre d'homme à passer inaperçu. Encore moins, lorsque son visage avait commencé à être associé à l'armure d'un clinquant rouge et or, se battant pour Le-Bien-de-Tous.

Tony grogna. " Ne te laisse pas avoir par ce qu'il semble être, JARVIS. Ce type est un pro de la putain de manipulation."

Barton eut une pensée pour Steve et ses tendance à s'exciter pour le moindre gros-mot. ' _Clint mon pote.'_ songea t-il en laissant son regard dériver autant vers ses coéquipiers que vers l'ennemie N°1. _' C'est franchement pas le temps pour les rêveries.'_ Et il se reprit bien vite, une grimace se fichant aussitôt sur ses traits.

" Ça m'arrache la gueule de dire ça, Stark, mais ta boîte de métal n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort.." qu'il lança non sans foudroyer le Dieu de la Malice qui n'avait semble t-il, toujours pas remarqué leurs présence, probablement bien coincé qu'il était dans l'un de ses trip mental. " Loki a une fierté de la taille du Texas, j'entends. Du monde même. Pleurer juste dans l'idée de nous tendre un piège.. Mouais."

Et ça le faisait foutrement chier, parce qu'à l'instant, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de dégainer son arc et de lui planter une flèche explosive entre les deux yeux. Il avait eut Loki dans sa tête, bordel. _En lui._ Il savait ce type retors, mais à ce point ? Ses doigts glissèrent dans sa nuque et un soupire ennuyé lui échappa en constatant que Loki fixait désormais le vide, le visage enserré entre ses doigts et le visage toujours très humide et rouge. Ses lèvres bougeaient à un rythme que lui seul semblait connaître et, un instant, Clint fut curieux de savoir ce que ce type pouvait bien marmonner. À continuer ainsi, se dit-il, le Jötun allait finir par marquer sa peau de ses propres doigts. Son coude se ficha dans les côtes de Natasha.

" Tu es bien silencieuse." lui murmura t-il avec une certaine tension.

Il pivota vers elle, se figea, fronça les sourcils. " Nat' ? " fit-il, alors qu'il venait à passer sa main devant ses yeux.

Mais l'espionne était comme perdue dans ses pensées. Elle manquait quelque chose. N'est-ce pas ? Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre la main là dessus mais elle savait, au plus profond d'elle, qu'elle était passé à côté d'un détail. Un détail qui..

 _« Je.. Pour ramener Loki parmi les vivants je.. »_

" Natasha ?" répéta l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D en pressant son bras avec légèreté.

 _« Je devais faire quelque chose. »_

La rouquine entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. C'était comme être bloqué entre l'incrédulité et l'hésitation.

 _« Aurais-tu laissé ton frère mourir ? Ou aurais-tu tout fait pour le sauver, si les moyens t'avaient été donnés ? »_

Elle se souvenait petit à petit.

" Merde." fit son murmure.

 _« J'ai fais appel à Hela. »_

Les mots que Thor avait prononcé moins de vingt-quatre heure plus tôt, dansaient dans sa tête. C'était un mélange de _" Mon frère_ " et de _" Il a été adopté"_. C'était les vieux mots et les nouveaux. Ces nouveaux mots, bien en particulier, tels que:

 _« Elle gouverne Helheim, le royaume des morts — l'un des Neuf Royaume d'Yggdrasil. »_

Ou encore:

 _« Hela a été particulièrement clair, sur le prix qu'aurait à payer Loki, pour sa résurrection. »_

Puis finalement:

 _« Contre sa vie, Loki paie de sa magie, de ses_ souvenirs _— et de sa maison. »_

Un rire nerveux vibra dans sa gorge et, elle eut la sensation d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, le matin même. Tellement préoccupé par le fait que le fils de Laufey allait venir squatter la tour, lui sa colère et son absence de magie; ils en avaient totalement oublié ce fameux petit détails.

Amnésique. Loki était un putain d'amnésique.

" Putain de bordel de merde." qu'elle souffla finalement. Et Barton roula des yeux, moitié exaspéré.

Bon sang, n'y avait-il pas comme un air de _déjà-vus_ ?

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **—** Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? -*-

Question de fin de chapitre; juste au cas oû vous auriez raté le débat ( euh ), du début:

 _ **# Pour ou contre la version " réelle " des légendes nordique ?**_  
( A.K.A le comeback de Sleipnir, Fenrir, Hela, Jörmungandr tout ça ).

Ceci étant fait: Avez-vous vu le dernier Thor ? Ragnarock, j'entends.  
Parce que moi non.  
Du coup, PAS DE SPOILS MDRR. ( J'vous connais un peu ts ).  
Merci bcp. (a)

\- Natasha est toujours aussi cool. Je sais pas s'il y en as parmi vous qui ne l'aime pas, mais elle sera badass & drôle ici.  
( Elle l'était déjà de toute façon, non ? )  
\- J'ai pas d'autre remarque à faire. Je crois.  
\- Ah si, Tony est un gros connard, RIP lui.  
( D'ailleurs, je vous invite à lui lancer des tomate via vos _reviews_ (a) ).

Enfin bref, je retourne sur l'écriture de mes chapitres, moi ! (a)

 _ **À bientôt !**_  
( ça rime avec toujours avec _" un p'tit mot ?_ " !  
Ou avec " Un gâteau ?" )


	5. Rupture

Hey, whassup ?

Non vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est la suite de l'histoire.  
Ouais. Juste avant **InfinyWar** ( VOUS AVEZ LA HYPE AUSSI ? OTIEGRPDZS )

Il s'en est passé du temps depuis novembre ! J'espère que vous avez passé d'excellente fêtes ( six mois après, Juishi, toujours en retard lalala ) de fin d'année, que vous avez tous a peu près vu **Ragnarök** ( j'en ai encore DES PUTAIN DE FRISSON OGIPEREJOKS ) & que vous allez bien ( l'plus important non ? ).

Pour ma part, je continue tranquillement de bosser sur les chapitres de mes fic Naruto — pour ceux qui suivent, vite fait ? —, d'ailleurs si vous êtes intéressé.es, je cherche un.e bêta pour m'aider dans la correction ET pour l'avis général ( me fouetter quand je fais de la merde etc, c'est très bon pour vos nerf, paraît héhé ), et j'essaie de commencer à tracer les grosses lignes de mes futurs projets ( Harry Potter, Avengers, toujours, etc, etc ). Bref, plein de bonne choses pour ce qui est de l'écriture et ré-écriture de mon bazar.

Mais passons, je ne vais pas vous faire trop attendre pour la suite !

* * *

 _ **RàR Anonymes:**_

 **N** **ita** **:** Hey toi, la forme ? Je te remercie pour avoir prit le temps de me laisser un petit mot ! Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que tu suis toujours l'histoire — et que tu l'aime d'autant plus ! Tu devrais être contente je pense, parce que vous êtes beaucoup à avoir voté Loki MCU. Et comme je suis grave sympa et à l'écoute ( ouiiiiiii ) et bien ton vœux a été exhaussé ! Merci encore pour ta review et, à bientôt j'espère ! -*-

 **Tristana:** Toujours au taquet pour commenter mes chapitres, haha, j'attendais ta review avec impatience miih. Je suis très sincèrement ra-vie que tu aime toujours autant cette histoire ( mon petit cœur est parti dans un 'boumboumboum' tout heureux ). Je pense que vous allez vite vous rendre compte que j'aime beaucoup lâcher des POV comme ça, sur tel ou tel personnage. J'adore m'incruster dans la tête des gens, du coup, retranscrire leurs sentiments et tout, je trouve ça juste génial. J'espère que vous appréciez le rendu du coup, parce qu'il risque d'y avoir pas mal de petite scène comme celle Hela/Loki, où on assiste à des trucs qui sont parfois vite fait survolé, mais que je développe plus tard. Loki est seul, en effet, mais je pense que c'est compréhensif. Il a beau avoir l'air tout mignon tout innocent, ça n'en reste pas moins un ' _badguy '_ meurtrier de masse qui plus est. Les Avengers ont une réputation à tenir, autant qu'un devoir moral envers les morts qu'à causé Loki. Les pertes ont été nombreuses alors, il ne faut pas vraiment s'attendre à ce qu'ils l'accueil avec du thé et des petits gâteau si tu vois ce que je veux dire (a) Tu va être très vite exhaussée pour Thor, monsieur débarque Haut-Les-Cœurs dans ce chapitre — sans vouloir te spoiler — et risque sûrement d'en surprendre plus d'un. Dans cette histoire, Loki sera un peu épuré, sans pour autant devenir un truc dégoulinant de niaiserie Poufsoufflienne. Je l'explique dans le dernier paragraphe, donc tu comprendra bientôt pourquoi. Il est actuellement perdu etc. Il a donc juste besoin de se reprendre et.. advienne que pourra ? Pas de Loki tout faiblard en vu, quoiqu'il en soit. Quant à Tony.. ( Cette RàR va faire la taille du chapitre bientô ), j'essaie de ne pas trop faire de l'OOC, cela dit, Stark est un alcoolique aux tendances dépressives ( voir suicidaire, très sérieusement, ce type est instable ). J'explique aussi une grande partie de ses réaction dans ce chapitre, alors tu me dira. Il faut aussi garder en tête, qu'il ne sont qu'à leur première réelle année de travail en équipe. Nous sommes en 2012 si je ne me trompe pas, dans l'histoire. Donc, ils n'ont pas encore de **liens** à proprement parler. Franche camaraderie, à la limite, mais les seuls vrais _potos_ du coin, c'est Nat&Clint. Soo. Le développement est à venir. Pour finir, te voilà exhaussée ( comme ta VDD ) pour le p'tit Loki MCU. ( Pardon pour le roman aussi, du coup, & merci encore. **-*-** ).

* * *

 ***** Je suis toujours ouverte à tout _pairing_ donc n'hésitez pas ! ~  
... Même si je penche de plus en plus pour du **FrostHawkes** , vu que ça me semble soudainement tellement _obvious._

 _ ****** Sincèrement_ désolé si vous trouvez des fautes dans ce chapitre. J'ai tenté de le corriger du mieux que j'ai pu; m'enfin bon. Moi et le français.. haha.. Ahem !

 ******* L'auteure est à la recherche constante d'un.e bêta, alors n'hésitez pas à vous manifester. Que ce soit pour la correction, ou juste pour un avis critique, love sur vous.

 **Bref, place à l'histoire !**

* * *

 **MEMENTO MORI**

 **— ' Souviens-toi que tu vas mourir ' —  
**

 **CHAPITRE CINQUIÈME**

 **' Rupture '**

* * *

L'Ase était furieux. Comment en aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il leur avait fait _confiance_. Ils avaient juré — ou presque —, de ne rien faire contre son frère, tant qu'il ne serait pas revenu d'Asgard avec la confirmation que _personne_ n'était au courant de son petit tour de passe-passe ( ou celui de Hela, tout du moins ). Et, s'il avait été heureux de constater que ni Odin, ni Heimdall n'avaient semblé douter de la mort du jeune Laufeyson, sa liesse était rapidement retombée devant le spectacle qui s'était joué sous ses yeux, à son retour dans la tour des Avengers. Thor avait eut une longue vie. Plus longue que _l'existence_ même des premiers hommes. Si longue qu'il peinait, au fur et à mesure des années ( pour ne pas dire des millénaires ), à se souvenir des premiers instants de son existence. Son premier baiser, le premier troll tué, son premier combat avec un dragon, le dernier sourire de son père. Tout ça était loin. Pourtant, il pouvait affirmer être certain n'avoir _jamais_ vu Loki pleurer. Pas depuis leurs première bataille — ce qui, entre autres, remontait à plus loin qu'il pouvait réellement se souvenir. Il l'avait vu en colère, fou de rage, _frustré_. Il avait aperçu son visage ravagé par le chagrin lorsque Frigga était morte. Ravagé par la _haine_ et le _désir de vengeance_. Il avait vu sa cellule être elle aussi ravagée, mais _jamais Ô grand jamais_ Loki n'avait versé de larme. Plus depuis l'enfance. Plus depuis des _millénaires_.

Avec du recul, peut-être que Thor en viendrait à se dire qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de sauter aux conclusions de manière aussi _brutale_ et _violente_. Mais du recul, Thor n'en avait que très peu, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Du moins, pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille ; de Loki.

Il avait longé le couloir sombre, guidé par les murmures, les voix étouffés de ses amis terriens, alors surpris de les voir levés à une heure pareille de la nuit. Lui-même, s'il n'avait pas été tant pressé de rentrer s'assurer de la sécurité de son cadet, se serait probablement laissé aller à passer la nuit sur Asgard, dans sa royale chambre. Pourtant, il était revenu sur Terre, bien décidé à accepter l'offre de l'ami Stark qui était de crécher dans l'une des multiples chambres de la tour. " _Spécialement aménagé pour toi, Point Break ! "_ S'était même amusé Tony. Alors pourquoi ce retournement ? Cette trahison ? Pourquoi diable son frère était-il recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains prêtes à s'arracher les cheveux et le tout, agrémenté de cet air _perdu-fou-effrayé_ sur le visage ? Son cœur se serra à cette vue. Il avait beau être un grand guerrier ( le plus grand guerrier d'Asgard, paraît-il ), son _brother complex_ était toujours là, bien présent, lui gueulant presque de faire quelque chose pour défendre _son_ frangin.

Alors, oui. Peut-être que du point de vue des Midgardiens, il avait été un peu loin en s'emparant de la gorge de l'homme de métal, ses doigts fermement serrés autour de sa trachée. Thor estimait simplement qu'il avait été chanceux de ne pas se voir défigurer à coup de Mjolnir. On ne touchait pas à sa famille sans en subir les _Divines_ _Conséquences_. Le fait est, que ce simple geste avait aussitôt déclenché comme une légère panique dans la chambre médicalisé. Le Glock de Natasha pointé sur le prince d'Asgard, Clint en position d'attaque, les poings levés devant lui, les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne, une crise de tic agitant son sourcil droit.

" Bordel !" Siffla t-il. " C'est quoi vos foutus problèmes à vous ? " sous entendu, les aliens venu d'autres planètes perdues au fin fond de la galaxie

Tony étouffa quelques mots, grognements, son visage se colorant d'un étrange rouge tirant sur le violet tandis qu'il peinait visiblement à respirer et.. Thor qui n'avait pas l'air plus soucieux que cela.

" Qu'avez-vous fait, humain ? " Qu'il s'était contenté de cracher de son timbre puissant, le dégoût maculant un instant durant, la surface de ses mots. " N'avez-vous donc pas honte ? Frapper un homme à terre ? Est-ce que les hommes de Midgard ont donc si peu d'honneur ?"

Ça paraissait inconcevable au Dieu de la Foudre, qu'une personne, un guerrier, puisse t'être dépourvu du moindre honneur. N'était-ce pas ce qui faisait d'un homme, quelqu'un de respectable ? La Terre était décidément un lieu bien étrange. Les ongles qui griffèrent ses poignets lui permirent de reporter son attention sur Stark et son asphyxie prochaine. JARVIS résonna alors dans la tour, et Natasha prit à penser que son ton était étrangement dangereux, voir menaçant. Étonnant de la part d'une IA, n'est-ce pas ?

" Puisse suggérer Monsieur Odison, que vous relâchiez Monsieur Stark avant que les Système d'Urgences ne soient activés ? "

C'était beaucoup trop ironique pour n'être que robotique. Stark avait fait du bon boulot sur le majordome électronique, à n'en pas douter. Le fait est, que la prise sur la gorge d'Iron Man fut moins pesante et, à nouveau put-il rapidement respirer et donc, ne pas bêtement mourir dans les bras de ce type aux allures de surfeur australien.

" Les Systèmes d'Urgences ?" Demanda Clint. " Quels Système d'Urgences ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de ça ?"

JARVIS grésilla.

" Vous n'avez pas besoin de l'être, Agent Barton." sembla s'amuser la voix, avant de poursuivre: " Entre autres; l'envoi d'un S.O.S aux services de police, l'armée, le S.H.I.E.L.D, les secours, quelques autres agences gouvernementales, la CEO de Stark Industries et, il me semble, Monsieur le Président."

Clint eut un bruit de gorge désabusé. " Le Prési.. Oh et bien, j'imagine que oui. D'accord. C'est parfaitement logique." Dit-il et, ça sonnait à la fois comme révérencieux et las. Comme si le fait que Tony puisse avoir des contacts avec le Président des États-Unis était quelque chose qui coulait de source. Ne lui avait-il pas sauvé la peau, après tout ?

" Pas vraiment le moment d'étaler ton adoration, Barton." Toussa le multimilliardaire, le regard sombre.

Les lèvres de l'archer s'étirèrent en un fin sourire, aucun commentaire ne survint.

" Thor." Fit Natasha, tandis qu'elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas casser les rotules des deux autres idiots ; " On arrête de jouer, maintenant. Lâche-le. "

Thor poussa ce qui sembla être un grognement. " Je ne joue pas, amie Natasha." La rouquine dodelina. " Relâche-le. Tu n'as vraiment pas envie que je teste ta résistance aux balles terriennes."

Et comme si tout cela n'était pas déjà assez étrange, assez _fou_ , assez _tout_ ; un gémissement un peu plaintif se fit entendre, figeant Thor sur lui-même un court instant, avant que sa tête n'en vienne à pivoter vers l'ombre de son frère ramassé sur le sol. Le mouvement fut si vif, qu'un craquement un peu sinistre résonna dans le silence pesant de la pièce. Pas mortel, bien sûr, juste légèrement douloureux si l'on en croyait la mince grimace qui déforma momentanément la bouche du Dieu de la Foudre.

" Que.." Loki sembla chercher ses mots, là, dans ce bazar de cheveux, de larme, de panique. " Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi ma tête me fait mal ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de.." Il resserra la prise de ses doigts contre son crâne, une plainte douloureuse s'échappant à nouveau d'entre ses lèvres.

Évidemment, Break Point comme si gentiment surnommé par Stark, en vint bientôt à lâcher ce dernier. Un geste un peu brusque qui manqua d'assommer l'Iron Man qui au passage, fut bel et bien marqué par les doigts puissant du Dieu. Cinq grosses traces bleu-violettes s'étendaient d'ores et déjà sur la peau fine de sa gorge. _Putain,_ songea t-il en passant sa peau endolorie, _si ce n'est pas de la violence non-conjugale ça._. et il foudroya son ami ( bien que le génie revu soudainement la signification de ce mot à la baisse.. ) du regard, pour faire bonne mesure. Lentement, Natasha baissa son Glock, inspira et échangea un regard qui semblait tout dire en direction de Clint. Tony eut une pensée pour les gens qui n'avaient pas l'esprit aussi liés que ces deux-là, avant de reporter son attention sur l'étrange spectacle qu'étaient les _Frères Catastrophe._

Évidemment, Loki ne s'était pas laissé approché par la montagne de muscle qu'était Thor et, honnêtement, personne n'aurait pu lui en vouloir. N'importe qui, face au fils d'Odin, se sentirait comme.. Écrasé. Loki, de par sa silhouette menue, bien que grande, devait ressentir la chose plus encore. Thor, sans être menaçant, impressionnait tout simplement. Il était fort et tout en charisme et puissance et, surtout ; il était loin d'être le type le plus mesuré, à défaut d'autre mot. Il était tempête et tornade, et ouragan, et montagne, et tout ce que vous vouliez de grand et de pas forcément doux. Un gros ours, un grizzly même, qui n'avait pas toujours conscience de sa force. Aspect extérieur, seulement. Loki.. Loki était comme une biche devant un puma, persuadé qu'à un moment ou un autre, le grand dadais blond finirait par planter ses crocs métaphoriques dans la chair tendre de sa personne, le réduisant à l'état de rien du tout, _merci bien._

Alors non. Le fils de Laufey n'était pas rassuré et, pour d'innombrables raisons. En fait, toutes les raisons du monde étaient bonnes pour lui, que de se méfier de ces étranges individus. À commencer par le petit brun barbu qui l'avait insulté, frappé et, fait paniquer d'une manière dont il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Le Jötun avait d'office décidé qu'il éviterait ce type le plus possible, pas suicidaire pour un sou qu'il était. Après tout, l'homme semblait éprouver une haine tenace contre lui et, bien que l'amnésique mourrait d'envie de comprendre pourquoi, quelque chose le retenait de poser la question. Un quelque chose qui sonnait comme un accusateur ' _Tu as détruit des vies, espèce de connard ! ',_ un quelque chose qui semblait remuer un _je-ne-sais-quo_ i dans sa tête ; pas sans douleur hélas. Alors il laissa tomber, tout simplement et, décida de rester bien loin de l'homme violent. Pour sa propre sécurité, instinct de survie, _merci beaucoup_. La petite rouquine venait probablement juste après. Loki n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais tout en elle semblait résonner _faux. faux. faux_ et, à son humble avis, c'était bien suffisant pour qu'il s'en tienne à l'écart. Son cerveau était visiblement suffisamment atteint pour qu'il s'embrouille plus encore avec cette femme qui le dévisageait avec méfiance flagrante, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que _lui_ fasse un truc _fou_ , _dément_ ou, peu importe. Venait ensuite cet autre homme. Celui qui s'était introduit dans la pièce d'après le vague souvenir qu'il avait de sa légère crise de panique. Celui dont le ton avait été méchant et moqueur. Celui qui lui semblait presque plus familier que les deux autre – trois si vous vouliez compter le dadais blond. Et encore une fois, le fils de Laufey n'aurait su dire d'où cette impression lui venait. C'était comme un soulèvement dans sa poitrine, une crampe d'estomac, un cerveau qui se retourne. Ce type lui était familier et, _putain,_ il n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi. C'était, bien sûr, sans compter sur la présence de la montagne de muscle effrayante, à quatre pas de lui et qui le fixait avec un genre de dévotion, affection, presque dérangeante. Totalement dérangeante en fait. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de l'Agent Barton, comme à la recherche d'un quelconque soutien moral. S'il avait l'impression de le connaître, de l'avoir déjà croisé, c'est que ça devait être le cas, non ?

" Est-ce.." il pinça légèrement les lèvres, l'expression vulnérable de son faciès se renforçant lorsqu'il bougea sur lui-même, visiblement hésitant. " Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? " qu'il demanda doucement. " Je.. C'est bête, mais vous m'êtes familier.."

C'était une autre manière de débuter une guerre. En gros. Une manière Loki, une manière qui fit grincer des dents et froncer des sourcils. Une manière qui faillit lui apporter un autre ravalement de façade à coups de poing. La bouche de l'Agent Barton s'était entrouverte, marquant son incrédulité et si l'amnésique n'avait pas remarqué les poings serrés et la veine palpitante sur son front, son cou, Natasha elle, l'avait fait. Clint et elle étaient la définition même d'un _parfait duo_ , se connaissant l'un l'autre, sur le bout des doigts. Se connaissant à tel point, que leur complicité avait, par plus d'une fois, introduit leurs collègues en erreur quant à leurs relations. Ainsi, l'espionne sentit son coéquipier craquer avant même que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. Et, alors que l'archer avait amorcé un mouvement en direction de leur _otage-invité-ennemie,_ les mains de la Russe étaient venues se refermer autour de ses poignets. Une pression. Une unique et, un regard.

 _Non,_ sembla t-elle dire silencieusement. _Non. Pas maintenant. Pas devant Thor. Pas alors que Loki n'est pas lui-même._

Hawkeyes la détesta pour ça. Pour avoir précisément raison à cet instant-là. Oh, il n'allait pas le lui accorder, évidemment. Trop de mauvaise foi, de colère, de haine. Trop de ressentiments vis-à-vis du Dieu du Chaos. Clint préférait bien mieux vivre encore un temps avec des œillères ; celles qui lui montraient le type qui avait _violé_ son esprit, failli détruire sa carrière, sa vie, _tout_.

Ses poignets s'arrachèrent à la poigne de l'espionne, un geste brusque, violent, colérique qu'il agrémenta d'un : " Va te faire foutre !" Venimeux. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu, porte franchie et aussitôt claquée, sans aucune douceur. Les occupants de la pièce écoutèrent les pas de l'archer s'éloigner petit à petit, jusqu'à devenir inaudible, avant que l'attention générale ne se reporte sur Loki. Loki et ses yeux _trop_ vert et grand ouvert, étonné, mais pas d'une bonne manière.

" Je.." Son timbre rauque vacilla doucement. " Je voulais juste savoir si.."

" Ça va aller, mon frère." Gronda doucement la montagne de muscle. " Je suis là, je ne laisse pas tomber cette fois."

Thor fit un pas en avant, son énorme main bougeant rapidement sur l'épaule du Jötun qui sursauta aussitôt, comme s'il avait été brûlé. " _Q.. Quoi_ ? " Croassa t-il un peu. _Bon sang,_ songea t-il aussitôt, avec une pointe d'amertume sous-jacente, _de quoi ais-je donc l'air à ainsi bégayer ? Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas.._ Son crâne vrilla désagréablement. " Frère ? " Demanda t-il à la place. Il lui sembla important de souligner, mentalement tout du moins, que lui et ce grand type n'avait rien à voir. Il était mince et pâle ; maladif et l'autre, plus du genre immense, tout fait en muscle et acier, sans parler de la teinte bronzée de sa peau. Pas la moindre similitude entre eux deux et pourtant, _Monsieur Muscle_ opina d'un mouvement du chef, tandis qu'un espèce de sourire grand, heureux et peut-être un peu niais aussi, venait s'afficher sur les lippes de l'homme.

"Oui." Confirma t-il dans un trop-plein de fierté ; "Mon frère."

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, probablement la généalogie entière qui allait avec et, les titres princiers — Un truc de mec virils et à l'égo surdimensionné, avait rapidement remarqué Natasha, lorsqu'elle intervint d'un : " Bon, c'est pas tout ça; mais." qu'elle voulue nonchalant. Derrière elle, encore un peu sonné par les manières de son _Point Break_ préféré, plus si « préféré » que cela, Tony approuva d'un rapide mouvement du menton.

" Ouais, pardonnez si on interrompt le moment effusion, bonheur et amour." Qu'il fit presque aussi aimable que Clint l'avait été avec lui.

Il grimaça un " _Outch_! " Quand le coude l'ex Agent du KGB lui fila dans les côtes.

" Thor, un mot s'il te plaît ? " qu'elle demanda à la place bougeant alors vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit afin de faire comprendre aux garçons qu'elle attendait d'eux qu'ils suivent ses ordres, bon sang. Elle adressa au Jötun un : " Repose-toi, tu es pâle comme la mort. On reparlera demain." Avant de tirer derrière elle un Tony ennuyé et un Thor récalcitrant. Dos au Jötun, personne ne remarqua l'image de ce dernier vaciller légèrement. Ça n'était pas à la manière d'un hologramme, non. Loki était bel et bien présent dans la place, tout fait de chair et d'os, aucun doute là-dessus. Il s'agissait plus une question d'image : le reflet rouge qui sembla engloutir le vert émeraude de ses yeux ; le bleu qui sembla colorer sa peau comme une vague bouffant le sable, allant et venant le temps d'un instant contre sa chair. Un clignement d'yeux plus tard et, ne demeurait que Loki et la douleur de son crâne. Les doigts pressés contre ses tempes, il se hissa à reculons sur le matelas, bascula en arrière, ramena la couverture au-dessus de son corps et nicha son visage dans l'oreiller. _C'est un cauchemar,_ qu'il se prit à espérer avec force. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il se soit ainsi retrouvé prisonnier de cette bande de cinglés, autrement. Captif et amnésique, bordel, jusqu'où irait sa chance encore ? Le prince déchu d'Asgard s'endormit sur cette pensée, alors loin de se douter qu'à quelques mètres de là, il faisait office de sujet principal à la discussion de la Veuve Noire, l'Iron-Man et le Dieu de la Foudre.

 **…**

Concrètement, Thor ne lui avait pas même laissé le temps de fermer la porte derrière eux, qu'il s'était insurgé du traitement fournie par sa soi-disante amie. De quoi faire lever les yeux de cette dernière, bien haut dans ses orbites. Elle appréciait vraiment ce type, mais, parfois, il en faisait juste beaucoup trop pour trois fois rien. Oui, elle comprenait que d'avoir assisté au meurtre, puis le retour d'entre les morts de son frère puisse le perturber au point qu'il en perde tout sang-froid. Elle le lui accordait bien volontiers. De là à menacer ses coéquipiers ? Ses amis ? Les blesser volontairement ? Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, même amnésique, Loki parvenait encore à foutre la merde entre eux, sans même le vouloir.

" Je dois retourner à son chevet, amie Natasha." disait le grand dadais en continuant pourtant de la suivre vers un coin plus reculé du couloir, Tony sur les talons, bien qu'à distance sécuritaire encore, du blond.

" Ça peut largement attendre demain. Vu sa tête, crois-moi quand je te dis que tout ce qu'il a besoin dans l'immédiat, c'est d'une bonne nuit de sommeil."

" Je peux dormir avec lui, alors. Nous l'avons déjà fait des millions de fois."

" _Seigneur_." Grommela Tony, une moue dégoûtée fichée sur le visage. " Épargnes-moi les détails, tu veux ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir ce que toi et ce _dégénéré_ avez pu faire dans le même lit. C'est dégueulasse et, merde. Vous n'êtes pas censé être _frère_ ? "

Les sourcils froncés par la confusion, le fils aîné d'Odin dévisagea longuement le philanthrope, sans même se soucier de l'air désabusé de la rouquine près de lui _. Les hommes,_ songea t-elle lasse, _il faut toujours qu'ils ramènent tout au sexe. "_ Je n'ai pas ce genre de relation avec mon frère, Stark." Gronda finalement le stéréotype le grand blond et, Tony l'applaudit mentalement d'être ainsi parvenu à chopper le sens caché de ses mots, si vite. Un réel progrès, si vous vouliez son avis. Il émit un son un peu moqueur et un : "Ouais." dubitatif et fit un pas en arrière avant même que l'espionne ne parvienne à atteindre ses côtes de son coude. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait hein ? Nette amélioration.

" Si vous avez fini.." Menaça l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D " Il va falloir se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'on doit dire ou pas, à Loki." dit-elle très sérieusement.

Elle ne récolta que des regards confus.

" Il est amnésique. Ce qui signifie qu'il nous serait aisé de manipuler ses souvenirs. Ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste. En faire un allié plutôt qu'un ennemi.."

Tony sembla s'étouffer là, seul dans son coin. " Un allié ? Loki ? " Il ricana. " Bien sûr, et on enfile des tutu pour danser main dans la main sous le soleil couchant aussi ? " Demanda t-il tout cynique. " Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait même trouver des bracelet de l'amitié en bas de la rue et des banderoles ' MAPLV¹' toute pleines de cœurs et de fleurs."

" Ne sois pas condescendant, Stark." fit l'espionne en ignorant volontaire l'air ridiculement paumé du Dieu-Alien-Sorti-d'une-Autre-Planète.

" Alors ne sois pas stupide, Romanoff. Bordel, as tu seulement conscience du mal qu'il a fait ? Des vies qu'il a prises ? Ou dois-je te le rappeler ? Loki n'est pas un type bien, merde. Ce n'est pas un gars a qui tu peux donner une deuxième chance comme ça. Il est fou, taré. Il a tenté de tuer Thor a plusieurs reprise, a commandité une putain d'invasion Alien sur New-York. Une invasion Alien, Natasha, merde ! On n'est pas de taille face à ça, on n'était pas de taille ! Et tu veux l'accueillir à bras ouvert dans quoi.. L'équipe ? "

" Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Loki ne sera jamais un Avengers, ou même un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il n'empêche que l'avoir du ' bon ' côté de la barrière plutôt que dans notre dos en train de préparer Dieu sait quelle Apocalypse, c'est de suite plus rassurant. "

"Je suis sûr que Barton va adorer l'idée. Tu te souviens de Barton ? Ton pote l'archer qui a tué plusieurs de vos agents ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils.

" Ça n'était pas lui. Il était manipulé et.."

" Ouais, par Loki. Coulson a été tué par Loki aussi et, bordel. Regarde où ça l'a mené. Un type qui croyait en l'initiative Avengers. Regarde où ça l'a mené."

" Là n'est pas la qest.."

" C'est tout à fait la question. Tu veux en faire une arme, mais il est aussi utile qu'un gamin de huit ans."

" Mesurez vos paroles, Stark." fit le timbre grondant de Thor, rendu presque oublié par les deux autres membres de sa propre équipe.

Tony passa une main lasse dans la barbe, un mouvement énergétique qu'il y fila, comme pour se requinquer. Cette discussion, Loki, encore et toujours, tournait en rond depuis qu'ils avaient découvert que Thor l'avait amené au sein même de la Tour, deux jours plus tôt. Fury n'était pas encore au courant bien sûr, que cette dernière avait été compromise — parce qu'elle l'était, n'est-ce pas ? —, et tous, depuis lors, s'étaient remués les méninges histoire de trouver une solution. Une solution qui ne devait pas impliquer la mort de qui que ce soit, au grand damne de Barton et lui-même. Pacifisme, avait sonné Steve un peu ailleurs. Personne ne voulait une guerre ouverte avec des types plus vieux que le monde lui-même et capable de forger des armes telles que Mjolnir. Ça serait très mauvais et pour les affaires, et pour la Terre en elle-même. Qu'Odin pense que cadet soit mort ou pas, Thor restait un gros problème, de l'avis du milliardaire, car beaucoup trop attaché à ce frère qui l'avait pourtant trahis un nombre incalculable de fois.

" Personne ne manipulera mon frère." dit finalement Thor en resserrant sa prise autour de son marteau magique. Natasha ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire, mais l'homme d'Asgard fut plus rapide. " Vous les hommes, n'êtes toujours qu'intéressé par les profits et les guerres. Loki ne deviendra pas votre jouet. Je l'ai amené sur Midgard, car je croyais que mes amis me viendraient en aide. Qu'ils m'aideraient à guérir son esprit malade et sa tristesse. Mais tout ce qui vous intéresse est d'en faire un Golem aux mains du Maître. Est-ce donc ainsi que les amis se soutiennent ? Qu'ils veillent les uns sur les autres ? "

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. À cet instant précis, Natasha et Tony le détestèrent pour parvenir à faire naître en eux la culpabilité. Thor était l'un de leurs amis, bien sûr. Mais ce qu'il leurs demandait, bon sang. Agir comme si Loki était tout blanc ? Si Natasha semblait pouvoir y arriver, lui en était bien moins sûr. Il n'avait pas apprit à jouer des émotions, à cacher ses ressentis comme la jeune espionne. Il soupira lorsque l'Ase tourna les talons, sa cape virevoltant dans son dos avec une classe évidente.

Natasha soupira légèrement. Elle ne s'était évidemment pas attendu à ce que Thor accueil l'idée haut les cœurs. La manipulation avait après tout, toujours été hors limite avec ce dernier. C'était bien trop peu honorable, trop peu digne d'un fier combattant d'Asgard. Dans un jeu de sourcils, Tony croisa à nouveau ses bras contre son torse, camouflant de manière momentanée, la lueur de son réacteur.

" Et c'est moi qui en fait trop ? " fit-il pince sans rire. " N'en rajoute pas." gronda la rouquine en tournant les talons à son tour.

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Loki était un sujet extrêmement sensible et, peu importe le sens dans lequel chacun voulait que ça aille, il y avait toujours quelqu'un ( Thor ) pour s'y opposer. Elle voulait bien comprendre que, cette histoire de fraternité bla-bla était super importante. Elle se mettait à sa place trente secondes, songeant que si ça avait été elle et Barton à la place du duo nordique, elle aurait pété les rotules de la première personne ayant de serait-ce qu'oser songer à jouer avec la mémoire de son partenaire.

Mais tout ça n'avait aucun rapport avec leurs sentiments personnels. Ou tout du moins, ces derniers n'auraient pas dû entrer en ligne de mire, songea t-elle avec lassitude, les lèvres pincées à l'extrême. Parce que si le S.H.I.E.L D lui demandait dès demain d'exécuter Barton, il était fort probable qu'elle obéisse, comme ton bon agent. Parce que cette vie était tout ce qu'elle avait désormais. Sans le S.H.I.E.L.D qu'était-elle ? Rien. Des amis, les gens s'en faisaient tous les jours.

N'est-ce pas ?

Quelque chose remua de manière désagréable au fond d'elle.

Sauf que c'était grâce à Barton qu'elle était encore en vie. Il était celui qui l'avait ramené au S.H.I.E.L.D, exfiltré du KGB. Elle lui devait pour ainsi dire, tout. Que serait-elle devenue, sans lui ? Serait-elle même encore en vie ? Ou ses anciens patrons l'auraient fait exécuter pour la menace qu'elle représentait ?

Elle mordit ses lèvres nerveusement.

Ce n'était pas un sujet auquel elle souhaitait penser dans l'immédiat.

Après tout, il n'était pas question de la Veuve Noire, mais bien de Loki.

Ou, presque.

Il s'agissait aussi des vies qu'ils mettaient éventuellement en danger en cachant le Dieu de la Malice à la tour — à la vue de tous. Le fils de Laufey avait beau avoir l'air aussi inoffensif qu'un chiot tout juste né, elle ne voulait pas pour autant faire preuve de laxisme, en baissant sa garde.

Chassez le naturel et, il revient au galop.

Autrement dit, combien de temps avant que Loki ne se remette de son choc, si ce n'est retrouver sa mémoire, et se mette à jouer ses sales petits tours de petit vicelard ?

Personne ne savait.

 _Personne_.

" Tourner le dos au problème ne nous avance pas, Romanoff." fit Tony en arrivant à sa hauteur, après l'avoir laissée ruminer sur quelques mètres.

Il fut aussitôt foudroyé du regard.

" Tu n'aides pas." dit-elle. Tony roula des yeux, comme seul lui savait si bien le faire. " J'ai proposé une solution, personne ne m'a écouté, nuance."

Ouais, la fameuse solution _tuons-le-dieu-nordique-et-n'en-parlons-plus._

Solution qui avait été approuvée par 99% des membres de l'équipe.

Disons plutôt 98, puisque le Captain avait été introuvable depuis lors. C'était comme s'il s'était mystérieusement volatilisé. Voilà qui n'aidait pas non plus. _En gros_.

" On ne va pas tuer le frère de Thor, Stark." qu'elle tempêta pour la énième fois de la soirée.

" Reconnais que ça nous éviterais bien des problèmes."

" _Bien sûr_ que ça nous éviterait des problèmes. C'est de Loki dont il s'agit. Ce type a ' problème ' pour deuxième prénom."

" Alors je ne vois pas en quoi en finir est dérangeant. De ta part, j'aurai espéré bien plus de soutiens." sous-entendu flagrant quant au passé de la jeune femme. La rouquine pila dans le couloir, fit volte-face et le dévisagea longuement. " Parce que je suis une espionne ? " demanda t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Le génie haussa une épaule. " C'est ce pourquoi tu as été élevé. Puis, tu as prêté serment au S.H.I.E.L.D, n'est-ce pas ? Protection du monde, tout ça ? rien ? " Elle leva les yeux au ciel. " Tu es autant une menace que Loki, Stark. Combien de temps avant qu'une de tes inventions ne nous pète à la gueule à ton avis ? "

Voilà que Natasha Romanoff sortait les griffes.

" Mes inventions sont toutes sous contrôle. Pas Loki. Pas plus que toi. Tu as retourné ta veste une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? " asséna t-il presque cruellement.

Et l'espionne fut très sincèrement sur le point de lui briser la nuque, juste histoire de lui prouver qu'en effet, elle pouvait retourner sa veste si ça lui putain de chantait.

Elle ne le fit pas, probablement pour le bien de sa santé mentale.

Et aussi sûrement parce que JARVIS l'aurait désintégrée sec.

" Sous la ceinture, Stark, hein." commenta t-elle simplement, s'efforçant au calme. " Toi et Loki avaient bien plus en commun que tu ne le penses."

Et elle s'en fut, délaissant le porteur de l'armure estomaqué.

Cette histoire était en train de les retourner les uns contre les autres, sans même que quiconque ne daigne s'en apercevoir. Clint se sentait trahis au moins autant que Natasha, bien que cette dernière par Tony et ses mots. Stark haïssait Loki parce que ce dernier le terrorisait secrètement ( et Dieu savait ce que la terreur était capable de faire faire à un homme ). Il l'avait pointé à nombres reprises. Ils n'étaient pas taillés pour accueillir les Monstres de Foire ( A.K.A les Aliens ) sur Terre. Ça et les cauchemars qu'il continuait de faire à propos du trou de ver qu'il avait dû traverser avec une tête nucléaire sur le dos, des mois auparavant.. Ça n'aidait pas sa paranoïa. Pour Bruce, il ne s'agissait pas de haine à proprement parler. Il était tendu comme un string dés que le nom du Dieu était évoqué, certes. Mais il croyait aussi profondément en avoir fini avec les morts. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vivre paisiblement, dans son coin si possible. Et avec Loki à bord, ce n'était pas dans l'immédiat qu'il pourrait s'octroyer des vacances. Surtout, que _l'Autre_ , avait l'air super partant pour se servir une fois de plus du Jötun, comme d'un hochet géant. Il le sentait dans sa tête, dans tout les fibres de sa peau. Hulk _voulait_ sortir et taper du Dieu pour le simple plaisir de se défouler. Et Steve.. Il était trop perdu dans des souvenirs vieux de soixante dix ans, pour ne donner que son avis.

Alors, à des mondes de là. À des années-lumières, même, Hela revêtis une expression de pure satisfaction. Briser les Avengers avait été un jeu d'enfant.

 **...**

Le matin suivant, c'est avec une migraine et la vague impression d'être passé sous les sabots d'un cheval qui aurait été doté de huit pattes, que Loki se réveilla. Contrairement à la veille — quelques heures auparavant, en fait —, il ne paniqua pas le moins du monde, lorsqu'il constata que les murs blancs, les néons lumineux et les machines diverses et variées qui se trouvaient dans la pièces, étaient _encore_ là. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé de tout cela. Du type en colère, de celui qui l'avait frappé, de cette femme qui sonnait faux et du grand dadais aux cheveux d'or. Tout avait été bien réel, au moins autant réel que la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne comme un marteau une enclume. Pendant plusieurs minutes — des minutes qui lui parurent être des heures —, le Jötun s'était contenté de rester bien sagement dans son lit aux draps beaucoup trop immaculés. Aussi statique qu'un macabé vieux de cent ans coulé dans du béon, mais intérieurement, ébranlé. Parce qu'il avait peur de comprendre. Peur de savoir ce qu'il faisait là, dans cette chambre médicalisé, avec du personnel clairement hostile. Peur de ce qu'ils pourraient éventuellement lui faire, sous le coup de la colère, exactement comme l'homme au bouc qui avait abattu son poing contre sa mâchoire, bien des heures plus tôt. Loki avait donc peur pour sa vie, tout en étant persuadé d'une chose:

Il était un prisonnier.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment le fameux ' Stark ' avait réagit lorsqu'il avait essayé de quitter sa chambre — pour un peu qu'elle soit sienne. L'homme avait été hystérique. _Violent_. Après ça.. il se souvenait vaguement s'être mit à paniquer, parce qu'il avait été incapable de se souvenir des traits de sa mère. Sa mémoire n'était qu'une page blanche. Et ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Il avait beau avoir les connaissance de base — parler, bouger, respirer ( merci bien ), la politesse aussi —, mais tout ce qui avait attrait de près ou de loin à sa vie personnelle..

Effacé.

Son prénom ne lui revenait pas. Et avec les événements de la nuit passé, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de penser à demander aux occupants des lieux. Peut-être que l'un deux avait laissé échappé ce dernier ? Loki avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir si oui ou non, un prénom familier avait retenu son attention.

Cela dit..

Si quelque chose avait bel et bien fait ' tilte ' dans sa tête, c'était bien le type baraqué et blond. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens, songea t-il après coup. L'homme avait prétendu être son frère.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il prisonnier ?

Sa tête le vrilla à nouveau, très désagréablement et, le brun eut comme l'impression que plus il essaierai de forcer sa mémoire, plus celle-ci se montrerait récalcitrante. Alors il soupira légèrement et roula sur le flanc, grimaçant légèrement à cause de la gêne contre son torse.

Puis, curiosité oblige, il glissa une main contre ce dernier et, la tâche rougeâtre de la veille, lui revint en tête alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers cette dernière. Elle n'était plus rouge, mais marrons et, sèche et, dure et, en décollant le pansement, il ne sut pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Certainement pas à la plaie quasiment béante qui lui donna l'impression qu'il pouvait apercevoir son palpitant.

Le teint blafard, il manqua de s'évanouir.

Bon, c'était clairement exagéré, puisque la blessure n'était en fait, qu'un amas de sang coagulé et séché. Mais ça n'en était pas moins ragoûtant. Sans parler de la douleur qui tiraillait.. Il mit quelque secondes de plus à réaliser qu'il avait un putain de trou à l'emplacement du cœur.

Quelqu'un avait attenté à sa vie.

Quelqu'un avait essayé de putain de le buter.

Il paniqua à nouveau.

Ça n'avait aucun foutu de sens. Ça n'en avait pas besoin. C'était de la pure détresse après tout. Mêlée à de l'incompréhension, à de la douleur, à une putain de tétanie. Il était seul, blessé, amnésique et pour ce qu'il en savait, prisonnier. Alors il se roula en boule sur le côté, une fois de plus — la dernière fois espéra t-il secrètement — et laissa ses larmes filer à même ses joues trop pâle, trop creuses, inconscient d'être objet d'attention, de Clint Barton, derrière le grand miroir noir, qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

 **…**

L'archer n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Partagé, aurait été le terme le plus adéquat qu'il avait en stock, même s'il se refusait à l'admettre. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas ce type qui reposait dans le lit trop blanc là, à quelques mètres de lui, derrière une porte blindée et une vitre teintée. Il le haïssait, souhaitait sa mort presque autant que Tony Stark et pourtant, ce dernier n'avait jamais été le pantin du Dieu. Loki s'était insinué en lui, comme le serpent visqueux qu'il avait été. Avoir eut une enfance merdique — une vie de merde en général — n'excusait en rien ce qui lui avait fait. N'excusait en rien les vies qu'il avait prise.

Bordel, des gamins n'étaient-ils pas adoptés chaques jours dans le monde entier ? Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pourtant péter un fusible et décidé de foutre la terre à feu et à sang.

Surtout que Loki n'était même pas originaire de ce que les Asgardien appelaient 'Midgard'. Qu'il ai fait détruire Jötunheim, il comprenait. Loki était cinglé, c'était donc suite logique, de voir détruire son peuple d'origine, pour enfin briller aux yeux de son père adoptif.

Quoique..

Ça avait été tout de même vachement con. Buter Odin, à la limite. LÀ Clint Barton aurait comprit. Le vieux l'avait après tout kidnappé, pour ce qu'il avait comprit.

Même si certains s'accordaient à dire que Laufey avait été le premier à abandonner l'enfant et fait donc par cette occasion, d'Odin son sauveur. Mais bon, puisque personne n'avait eu la version du Géant de Glace avant que le fils de ce dernier ne vienne le buter.. Personne ne savait réellement qui avait raison, qui avait tort.

Les faits étaient que Loki avait tué le premier et que le deuxième l'avait fait enfermer.

' _Putain.'_ Songea Barton en dévisageant la silhouette du suscité dieu. ' _Quelle famille de dingue. Pas étonnant que ce gamin soit totalement messed-up.'_

Pour un peu qu'il aurait pu presque en venir à compatir pour le brun.

 _Presque_.

Puis, il se souvenait que ce même brun l'avait psychologiquement _violé_ — et il insistait là dessus, même avec la honte constante qu'il ressentait à ce sujet.

Clint Francis Barton était donc profondément paumé. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête que, si Cooper ou Lila avaient été à la place de ce monstre, il aurait tout fait pour les protéger. Il ne les aurait jamais enfermé, puissent-ils être dangereux, meurtrier. Alors non, il ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Odin, en tant que père, mais l'approuvait en tant que souverain.

Parce que c'était Pour Le Plus Grand Bien.

C'était à peu près à ce moment qu'une petite voix moqueuse à l'arrière de sa tête, soulignait que Loki était exactement comme sa très chère Natasha. N'avait-elle pas tué elle aussi ? Pas pour gouverner, certes. Mais elle avait abusé de nombres de gens, retour au temps où elle n'était qu'une espionne rattachée au KGB. Les mains de la rouquine étaient aussi rouges que celle de Loki. Bon sang, ses propre mains étaient maculées de ce sang invisible, des vie qu'il avait prise, lui aussi.

À croire qu'il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Et là, sous ses yeux, Loki n'avait rien à voir avec le type bien mégalo sur les bords, qui avait l'avait forcé à travailler pour lui — tuer des collègues. Il ne voyait qu'un homme brisé, perdu, en larme — bon sang, en LARME — et terrorisé.

Ça n'avait aucun putain de sens.

Comment pouvait-on diable, haïr une personne tout en éprouvant un foutu semblant de compassion pour celle-ci dans un même temps ?

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Clint Barton ne voulait pas comprendre.

Alors il tourna les talons lui aussi, d'un pas rageur.

Et JARVIS songea que c'était devenu comme une mode pour les occupants des lieux, que de s'essayer aux dérapages soudains sur ses pauvres parquets.

Ça, et que l'Être Humain était décidément bien compliqué, en plus d'être doté de toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

 **...**

Pour résumer, Natasha et Tony s'évitaient comme la peste.

La première n'étant pas tout à fait certaine de pouvoir se retenir d'enfoncer ses poings dans le visage du multimilliardaire, le second à la fois honteux des mots qui avaient franchis sa bouche, à la fois satisfait de constater qu'il avait une fois de plus, foutrement raison, s'était retranché dans son laboratoire de robotique duquel se faisait entendre _Thunderstruck_ en boucle, à un niveau sonore à peine supportable.

Banner avait suivit l'exemple de son _science-bro_ , fourré dans ses expériences dans un labo duquel il ne sortait pas ou peu, bien décidé à ne pas se mêler de cette affaire. C'était mauvais pour les nerfs, mauvais pour lui. À deux doigts, vraiment, de plier bagage il se faisait donc discret, essayait de se faire oublier tout en bossant sur des formules chimique dans le but, toujours, d'inverser ce qu'il s'était infligé bien des années auparavant.

Ce n'était évidemment, pas bien concluant.

Steve était toujours aux abonnés absent, si bien que même JARVIS commençait à s'inquiéter de n'avoir vu le moindre signe du Captain depuis plusieurs jours. Téléphone éteint, peu fan de l'informatique - électronique en général, l'IA avait donc été incapable de remonter la trace du super Soldat et ce, même à l'aide d'une Satélite de la NASA.

Quand Steven Roger voulait être seul, il ne déconnait pas.

Secrètement, JARVIS était certain qu'il devait traîner sa carcasse dans le Musée dans lequel Captain America et sa clique datant du siècle dernier, étaient exposé.

Il n'en fit pourtant pas part à son créateur, à croire que même lui avait bien comprit que les choses étaient tendu comme jamais, au sein du bâtiment.

Clint quant à lui, avait fuit, tout simplement. Se mettre dans les bottes d'Odin, même pour cinq minutes, l'avait retourné plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. En pensant à ses enfants qu'il ne voyait pas des masses, il avait décidé de se faire porter pâle pour Fury, avait annoncé aux autres qu'il partait en mission Hautement Confidentiel, et était aller se fourrer dans les pattes de sa famille, de sa femme, de son fils et de sa fille, en grands besoin de réconfort qu'il était.

Natasha n'avait rien dit, pourtant pas sotte pour un sou. Elle enviait son collègue— son meilleur ami, même — et sa famille, tout en respectant son besoin de couper les pont quelques temps avec l'équipe. Elle n'avait donc pas été convié à les rejoindre. Ça faisait mal. Mais elle _comprenait_ et donc, maîtrisait son envie de péter quelques rotules.

Celles de Tony, par exemple.

Et Thor..

Thor n'avait pas osé retourner dans la chambre de son frère. Loki était blessé, seul, effrayé. Et il l'avait laissé à son sort, plus vraiment certain de la manière dont il était désormais supposé agir. À croire que les Avengers étaient parvenu à lui retourner le cerveau, en fin de compte. Oh, il aimait toujours profondément son frère — de manière purement platonique, hein —, mais il ne savait plus quoi en faire. Parce que l'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas plein de ressenti, de colère. N'avait pas cette lueur de malice qui éclairait le vert de ses yeux, n'avait pas cette petite grimace parfaitement dégoûté à l'idée d'être alité sur Terre et ce, depuis plusieurs jours.. dans les mêmes vêtements.

Pour un peu qu'on puisse considérer une chemise d'hôpital ouverte sur ses fesses comme un vêtement à part entière.

Son frère n'existait plus vraiment. Après tout, n'était-ce pas les actes d'une personne, qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était ? Loki n'avait pas le moindre souvenir d' _avant._ C'était.. comme s'il venait de naître. Encore vierge d'histoire, pur et _bon._

Il parlait, était capable de se nourrir, de bouger, de marcher à priori — même s'il n'en avait pas encore été témoins. Il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'était une Mère, puisque JARVIS avait fini par lâcher le morceau sur l'incident ayant conduit à la maltraitance de son créature, sans toutefois se souvenir de quoi elle avait l'air, de son prénom même.

En bref, ses connaissance générale de la vie étaient intactes.

Tout ce qui le touchait personnellement, avait disparu. Jusqu'à son propre prénom.

Loki Leufeyson était mort.

Le type qui était profondément endormis de l'autre côté de cette fichue vitre opaque, n'en avait que le physique. Ni plus, ni moins. Et pourtant, Thor savait qu'il continuerait de lui porter toute l'affection du monde.

C'en était presque douloureux, mais soudainement, il repensa à ce que son amie Natasha avait dit.

Et tout aussi soudainement, l'idée de manipuler les souvenirs ne Loki, ne paraissait pas être une si mauvaise idée. Il allait lui offrir un nouveau départ. Une nouvelle vie.

Une vie _heureuse._

" Seigneur JARVIS " haussa t-il doucement en direction du plafond où il savait l'IA toujours alerte. " Monsieur Odinson ? " réagit-elle aussitôt. Le dieu de la foudre craqua un petit sourire. " Pourriez-vous faire venir mes amis les Avengers au salon principal ? "

Il était temps d'avoir une discussion avec les vengeurs. Une discussion, avec ses propres foutues conditions, pour une fois.

" Je m'en occupe monsieur. Avec ceci.." demanda t-il, " voudriez-vous que je fasse porter le repas de votre frère, monsieur, dans sa chambre ? "

" Oui, je vous prie."

JARVIS était décidément la personne qu'il préférait, sur Terre.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **—** Vos avis ?

 **Note Inutiles de Fin de Chapitre:**

Je pense que vous allez être pas mal à avoir envie de retourner Tony MDR. J'avoue que je me suis un peu laissé aller avec lui. J'aime ce côté un peu sombre de lui, un peu cassé, terrorisé. Parce que c'est ce qu'il est. Vous avez vu avec Ultron ? Un type terrorisé est un type qui fout la merde.

Tiens, parlant d'Ultron, je vais sûrement poursuivre la trame principale ( dans les grande ligne, viteuf hein ) parce qu'il y a certain perso que J'AIME À LA FOLIE mais qui ne sont pas là dés Avengers sooo.. mais bon pour la Chrono je suis un peu une brêle, alors j'espère que vous n'allez pas me mettre au bûché si certains événements arrivent trop tôt ? ( love ).

Des pronostique sur le prochain chapitre ?  
Des fameuses conditions de Thor ?

DE LA GROSSE DISCUSSION ?

Si j'ai bien calculé mon truc, le prochain chapitre devrait être hilarant ( pour tout l'monde sauf Loki, mon pauvre bébé )...

 **En passant, vous AVEZ VU BLACK PANTHER ?**

( Je sais je date pfiou )

Je crois que j'avais jamais été aussi amazed depuis un film. J'étais genre « HWOHAOIFBREOJEFDZHXIREJOG$FP,AUDJZ » pendant tout le film, bouche grande ouverte et étoiles dans les yeux. Shuri est une putain de pureté, j'ai hâte de la voir face à Banner & Stark.

J'ai hâte de voir Spidey aussi, avec Loki, mdrr en mode « MEC T'AS DES CORNES ? TROP COULE », ce gamin est trop pur pour ma santé mentale aussi, ouin.

Je vais voir IW demain soir, perso ( & j'me fais tatouer Samedi hihi, mais comment ça vous vous en foutez ? :( ).

En vrai je flippe grave qu'un de mes bb meurt. J'vais venir vous pleurer dans les bras dans six mois ( le prochain chapitre mdrr vous même vous savez ) quand tout le monde aura vu le film, pour être sûr de ne pas vous spoiler...;

 **ENFIN BREF.**

 **On s'dit à bientôt !**

 **( 1 REVIEW = 1 CHANCE QUE LOKI SURVIVE À DEMAIN PIGERFED )**


End file.
